


Beasts

by Andie01



Series: Beasts [1]
Category: WWE
Genre: Multi, Were-Creatures, wwe a/b/o au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie01/pseuds/Andie01
Summary: Tala has to navigate a new world after entering into an arranged marriage.





	1. 1

            “Fucking dosage is still wrong,” I pant spinning the cold-water knob on the ginormous tub.  Dragging my phone from my pocket, I press the doctor’s contact.

  “Regal’s, how may I direct your call,” a chipper voice questions.

  “Bayley, it’s Tala.  I need William.  My suppressants aren’t working.  My heat…”

A hot flash takes my breath away.

  “Your mate…”

  “My husband isn’t here,” I interrupt.  “I need an emergency dose of suppressant.”

  “I’ll get someone to you, but the closest medic is two hours away.”

I swallow back a groan.

  “Can you maintain until…”

I nod before realizing she can’t see me.  “Yes.  I’ll have to.”

  “I’ll put a rush on it.”

  “Thank you,” I wheeze before ending the call.  Sliding the phone onto the counter, I pull myself over the edge of the tub and into the icy water.  The water cooling me down, but the dull ache still remains in lower belly and my heart rate refuses to slow.  Even after a year of safety, my heat still brings anxiety every month.  The years under my father’s care hardwired my brain to dread these days.  I can still smell the damp basement that was my home since I presented at puberty as I settle against the side of the tub.  The disappointment written on my father’s face as he’s informed of his Omega daughter quickly turning to something else.  My stomach twists at that change.  I should have ran that day.  I was drug home and chained to the wall and by the second day the man has a line of Alphas and Bettas to use me.  Each subsequent month the line grows.  Even as my minds screams with each new man violating me, my body sang with relief.  Fifteen years of being hidden away most of the month only to be chained up for the entertainment of whoever had the money until one day the entire line hit their knees.  The power emanating from the man takes my breath away.  “Everyone out,” he whispers, and I hear the house empty.  I stare at the dark leather trench of the man in front of me.  “Do you know who I am, Omega?”

  “Undertaker.  Alpha,” I whimper, straining against my bonds.  “Marrok.  Ruler of all wolves.”

  “Good girl.  What is your name, Sweet Omega?”

  “Tala Layfield, Sir,” I breathe.

  “Tala,” he growls low in his throat and I cower away as much as my shackles allow.  “Did your father do this to you, Tala?”

  “Yes.”

  “I see.  You are under my protection now.  You are going to be taken from here.  Kane,” the man calls and after a few moments heavy footsteps sound on the stairs.  The new presence isn’t a wolf, his scent reads something strange and other.  “Take Miss Layfield to the Ranch.  No male is allowed within fifty feet of her other than Regal.”

  “Yes, Brother.”

The following day is a blur, strange female wolves bathing and tucking me into the softest bed I had ever experienced.  An older wolf soothing me as he draws blood and examines my body.  “Would you like me to help you through the final days of this heat?”

My eyes widen at his words as they dart around the room for an escape.

  “Not like that, Dear,” he soothes, creating more space between us.  “I can sedate you to ease you through.  You will sleep right through.  No urges.  No fever.”

  “Please,” I whisper.

Until six months ago, that is how I spent my heats, hooked to an IV drip and sleeping.  When awake, I had to relearn how to function within a pack again.  Then he came to me, my savior, asking me to make a sacrifice for my new pack.  A treaty between the wolves and the werebears…  “Bear shifters,” I remind myself mentally.  “They despise the word werebears.”  The treaty required a marriage between a member of the Marrok’s pack and the bear’s royal family.  I was being asked to marry their prince.  I had agreed almost immediately only because it was Undertaker asking me.  I trusted the man explicitly and he trusted me to smooth over a decades long conflict.  Soon after I found myself in Neutral land between our two lands.  The bear’s prince, Braun, is a mountain of a man, standing close to seven foot tall and almost just as wide.  His eyes never leaving me as our leaders worked through the details.  My husband has made it as easy as he could, explaining any of their customs I may not understand.  “The marriage ceremony is a couple hours long.  I’m told that wolves don’t actually have anything like this.”

I shake my head.

  “I’ll try to guide you through as much as possible.”

  “Thank you.”

  “You don’t have to worry.  Your Morrok’s wife…”

  “Mate,” I correct.

  “She informed me of your…difficult past.  I won’t touch you without permission.  I won’t hurt you, Princess.  I promise.”

  “Wolves don’t have royalty.”

  “You’re going to be my wolf princess,” he smiles.

He was true to his word, spending our honeymoon keeping a careful distance.  That was until my first heat of our marriage three weeks later.  When the fever hit me, he was out getting lunch.  The roar that ripped through the house both scares and excites me.  By the time he finds cowering in the bathroom his pupils are so dilated they are black pools.

  “Braun,” I whimper.

He wordlessly lifts me with one arm, his lips sealing mine as he carried me to the bed.

The sound of wood cracking pulls me from my memories.  Glancing up I find two of my guards, Seven and Dunne, standing in the doorway.  The older man’s hands gripping either side of the frame holding the younger man at bay.

  “What…”

  “You didn’t leave for work.  We were concerned.”

  “Oh, I…I can’t.”

  “We’re acutely aware, Madam,” Seven grits.

  “I have someone coming…with an emergency suppressant.  I just have to hold out a bit longer.”

  “Smells so good,” Dunne mutters pressing against the older man’s arms.

  “Madam, I think you should…”

  “I need my husband, Dunne,” I state as authoritative as I can muster.  “Find him.  He should be close to home by now.”

  “Wanna taste…”

  “You were given an order, Peter,” Seven grits.  “Go!”  A shove finally has the younger man moving.

  “Are you in control?”

  “With much difficulty.”

  “Who are the other two on guard duty?”

  “Ms. Naomi and Konnor.”

  “Send in Naomi to watch over me.  You and Konnor guard the perimeter.  You have my permission to be as far as you need to be.  If my husband has a problem, tell him you are following orders.”

  “Yes, Madam.”

  “I don’t know what wolf is coming so…”

  “We have a list of medic wolves.  We will let any medic through, Madam.”

  “Thank you.”

He lingers, his eyes darting everywhere but towards me.  It slowly dawns on me why.

  “Oh, um…You’re free to go.”

  “Thank you, Madam,” he sighs scurrying away.

Dunking my head beneath the water, I contemplate moving to my nest.  “Braun has probably messed it up again,” I think surfacing.  “He hates it when I steal his clothes.”

  “Hey girl.”  A light hand covers mine on the edge of the tub.  “Is this okay?”

I nod, splashing water on my face.

  “I can smell why Trent and Pete came running from the house,” she smiles.  “You smell like pure sex.”

  “It is one of the side effects of being sedated, according to my doctor.  It makes my pheromones stronger.  It could be as long as another year before they’re low enough not to affect every male within a two-mile radius.”

  “I’ve read all the information we have about Omega wolves when I was assigned to you.  Unfortunately, we are underinformed.  I read something about needing touch during this time.”

  “My ma…husband’s touch is the best,” I sigh as her fingers comb through my hair.  “I do crave touch.”

  “What about a nest.”

  “Braun destroys it about once a week.”

  “Don’t you need…”

  “He doesn’t understand that.”

  “Maybe if you…”

  “I’m an Omega,” I interrupt.  “It’s the bottom of the wolf totem pole.  We learn to take what we can get.  We learn to keep our mouths shut because we’re nothing.”

  “You are more than an Omega wolf now.  You are our princess.  Our Ursus.”

  “Actually, most of you call me lupus stultus.”

Her fingers pause in their combing.

  “Yeah, I have Google Translate.  I know what that means.”

  “Stultus ursi,” she mutters.  “You can’t pay attention to those who want to keep the past alive.  We need a change.  We need to stop fighting.  Your marriage is going to heal a deep wound.”

  “I wish I could believe that.”

  “There is a wolf incoming.”

  “Good nose,” a new voice comments.  “I’m surprised you can smell anything over that one’s pheromones.”

  “Graves?”

  “To the rescue,” he smiles.  “Got ya a low dose sedative and high dose suppressant.  First, we need to get you into something dry and your nest.”

  “I’ll get you some dry clothes,” Naomi states.

  “Preferably something of her mate’s,” Graves calls.

  “I don’t have a mate,” I mutter.  “I have a husband.”

  “Does he help you through your heats?”

  “Physically, yes.”

  “But?”

  “He destroys my nest.   Unless I’m in heat, he doesn’t touch me.  He leaves me with my guards constantly especially during my changes.  He doesn’t want to see my wolf.  That’s a whole part of me that he just ignores.”

  “There is no rule book for interspecies relationships,” he sighs.  “You’re strong.  You’ll figure it out.”

  “Look at you,” I smile.  “My favorite Beta rebel being all responsible.”

  “Amazing what being mated does to a man,” he grins.

  “Will this work,” Naomi asks holding out one of Braun’s dress shirts and a pair of my shorts.

I nod pulling myself from the tub.

  “Get out Wolf Boy.”

  “Do bears have a thing with nudity?”

  “I have a thing about an unknown wolf around my vulnerable princess,” she smirks shooing Graves from the room.

  “Where is your nest,” he asks.

  “Far closet,” I peel my wet jeans down my legs.

  “I’ll work on that for you.”

 

 

X

 

 

            I wake early the next morning to find Braun asleep in the floor in front of my nest, one hand spread wide against my stomach.  The suppressant having kicked in tramping everything down to a dull ache deep in my lower belly.  My fever completely gone, the only heat emanating from the area our skin contact.  Reaching out hesitantly, I sweep a few loose strands of hair from his face.  His dark eyes immediately opening to stare at me.

  “Isn’t the bed more comfortable for you, Big Man?”

  “I’ve been told I need to be more available for my wife,” he rumbles, his fingers flexing and relaxing against my stomach.  “And to leave her nest alone.”

  “Graves?”

  “Naomi,” he huffs.  “Unlike your wolves, our underlings can speak their minds regardless of whether we want to hear it or not.  I expect the same from my equals.”

  “Okay,” I mumble.

  “I’m talking about you just so you know,” he chuckles, his hand moving to cup my cheek.

  “I’m not your equal, Braun,” I huff.  “You don’t believe that.  I know that.”

His eyes narrow in confusion.  “Explain.”

  “Don’t do this.”

  “Explain.”

  “Don’t…”

  “I said explain,” he growls.

  “You’re not my Alpha, that won’t work on me.”

  “I’m not trying to be your Alpha.  I’m trying to be your husband.”

  “My husband lets his people call me the stupid wolf every time I make a mistake.”

  “I can’t fight your battles for you.  My people will never respect you if I do.”

  “Your people will never respect me because their prince does not respect me.”

  “I don’t understand you,” he growls.

  “You don’t try to understand me.  You just try to force me into your culture with no respect to mine.  You love to call me your wolf princess but you want to hide the fact that I’m a wolf.”

  “What do you want?  To run through the center of town as your wolf?”

  “I want my husband…” I choke on a sob.

  “Tala?  What…”  His thumb wipes at the tears on my cheek.

  “I was told I would never have a mate.  I thought…I thought maybe someone outside the Packlands would…”  I trail off, my eyes on the floor.  “I want a mate,” I whisper.  I never admitted that fact to anyone before and it feels like the words hang in the air between us.

  “I don’t know how to be a wolf mate, Tala.”

  “I don’t know how to be a bear’s wife but I’m trying.”

  “I know.”

  “Do you know how disrespectful for a mate to never meet each other’s other halves.”

  “No.  Now I do,” he sighs.  “What else?”

  “I need touch more than just during heat.  I need more than sex during my heat.”

  “So, I’ve been told.  I’m sorry.  Those wolf pheromones of yours wreck me,” he sighs.  “I lose control of my other half.  I don’t mean to be another one who violates…”

  “You’re not anything like those mangy mutts,” I growl, wrapping a hand around his wrist.  “I just need more.”

  “I can try.  What else?”

  “It can wait until later,” I sigh.  “You look exhausted.  Go to bed.  Get a few more hours of sleep.”

  “Are you…”

  “If you want me to.”

He nods pulling me from the closet.

  “One more thing,” I murmur as he settles us into the bed.  “Alphas have been ripped apart for disturbing their Omega’s nest.”

  “Can you at least use my older stuff?”

  “I just need your scent,” I mutter burying my face against the side of his throat.

  “We can do that,” he murmurs, his hand sliding up and down my side.


	2. 2

            “Sire,” a voice pulls me from my sleep.  Cracking my lids, I find a strange bear at the edge of the bed, his wild dreads are barely contained at the back of his head in a rubber band.  Braun continues to snore behind me, his arms wrapped loosely around my waist.  “Braun,” I mumble.  “Braun,” I try again louder, my elbow connects with his chest.

  “Huh,” he grunts.

  “Why are there always bears in my personal space?”

  “You live in the Ursidae now.  We’re everywhere.”

  “True.  But I meant the bear in my bedroom right now.”

  “Bray.  I was not aware my father was in town.  What does he need?”

  “He requests your presence at the royal housing.”

  “A prince’s job is never done,” I sigh burrowing deeper into the blanket.

  “Both of you,” Bray states.

  “Both…”  My heart drops to my stomach.  Braun’s parents only make an appearance during special occasions, I’m told.  The treaty signing and our wedding the only time I’ve even seen my in-laws.

  “Both.”

  “What does my father want with my wife?”

  “It’s not my place to ask questions.”

  “Do we need to show up together?”

Bray’s eyes jump to Braun behind me.

  “Umm…No.  I don’t guess we do,” Braun answers.

  “I need to shower.”

  “You just bathed last night,” he sighs kissing the top of my head.

  “Your people say I stink,” I mumble pulling myself from the bed.

  “You smell lovely Ursus,” Bray smiles as I pass.

  “I believe the consensus is I smell like a dog,” I smirk disappearing in the bathroom.

 

 

X

 

 

            I smooth down the front of my shirt as I pace the living room.  Why would my father-in-law request a meeting with me?  What could he possibly have to talk to me about?  The man mainly ignoring me both encounters together.  The one time he spoke to me, he made it very clear I was only a means to an end to him.

  “Madam,” Seven’s voice breaks my thoughts.

  “Yes, Trent?”

  “We should really get to your meeting.  You really shouldn’t keep the Ursinus waiting.”

  “Five more minutes.”

  “Madam, I…”

  “I just need to do my hair,” I lie.  I just can’t face anyone right now.

I receive a curt nod in response as he disappears outside again.

  “I guess I have to do something with my hair now,” I mutter moving for the bathroom.  I usually left my hair down only straightening the slight curl out.  Imagines of Braun’s sister and mother wearing their hair in a simple braid down their backs.  Every time Braun leaves the house he does the same with his.  “A braid would be a safe style, I guess,” I think working my hair back and into a plait.  Taking one last moment to calm my nerves, I step out into the sunny spring day.  Dunne stands to the side just outside my door.  I hadn’t seen the young bear since my heat a week ago.  He looks horrible, one eye has been blackened, one forearm is heavily wrapped.

  “Ursus.”

  “Call me Tala, Pete.”

  “Tala, I…”

  “Had no control.  You’re young and never encountered something so overwhelming before.  That,” I motion to his face and arm, “from your punishment from that day?”

He nods shortly.

  “I hope my suppressants make it so you never have to endure that again.”

  “Yer too kind to me.”

  “You’re here to keep me safe, I think that earns you my kindness.  Wolves are loyal to those who are loyal to them.”

  “I hope ta never lose yer loyalty then.”

  “Good.  You’re driving me today,” I smile holding out the keys.

He takes the keys with a slight quirk of one corner of his lips.

 

 

X

 

 

            I enter the royal housing center in the heart of town with my head high despite every nerve in my body buzzing.

  “Ursus Tala,” a strange bear nods as I approach the meeting hall thanks to some discreet directions from my guards.

  “King’s Guard I assume,” I smile.

  “Harper, Ma’am.”

  “My husband in there,” I nod.

  “Ursavus Braun, Ursus Hannah, and the Ursinus, Ma’am.”

  “Can I…or do I need to be invited or…”

  “You are a member of the royal family.  You don’t have to be invited anywhere, lupus stultus.”

  “Good to know.  Thank you for the information…”

  “Kevin,” he supplies.

  “Kevin,” I smile.  “Dunne, while I’m dealing with the family, maybe you could show stultus ursi how to respect his Ursus.”

  “Yes, Miss,” the younger man smiles as I push past the two King’s Guard.

  “Aunt Tala,” Braun’s niece and nephew squeal, rushing me.  The two youngsters instantly forming some bond to me at my wedding.

  “How’s my two favorite cubs,” I smile as they wrap themselves around my legs.

  “Good,” they chorus.

  “That’s good,” I grin down stroking down their backs.  “I have to talk to Grandpa but I’ll see you before I leave.  Okay?”

  “Okay,” they grinned, disentangling from me.

  “Tala,” Braun’s father barks from the table in the center of the room.

  “Ursinus,” I mumble, kneeling a short distance away.

  “What is she doing,” he growls.

  “Wolves kneel to their superiors,” Braun explains.

  “Up, Wolf,” he grumbles.

  “Dad,” Braun’s sister huffs.  “Manners.”

  “It’s okay Hannah.”

  “Eyes up, Little Wolf,” she whispers, pulling me to my feet and into a hug.  “You’re royalty now.  You don’t lower your eyes to anyone here.  Understand?”

I nod, forcing my eyes from the floor.

  “Good girl,” she smiles.

Joining the table, I glance at my silent husband as he stares across the room.  His jaw is clenched beneath his beard, his face red.  I fight the urge to lean into the man and soothe the anger away, instead I rest my hand on his massive forearm before turning my attention to his father.

  “If we’re done coddling the wolf, shall we get back to business?”

  “No,” Braun growls.  “You’re going to tell us why you need my wife today?”

  “We were not finished discussing…”

  “Yes.  We are.  I will find a solution to that particular issue without resorting to…your solution.”

I glance at Hannah for answers and she shakes her head but says nothing.

  “The Coyotes are the next group we look to form a treaty.  Their counsel is willing to host discussions…Just not with any bear here.”

  “They want me,” I state.

The older man’s jaw clenches almost as tightly as his son’s as he nods.

  “The Packs and Coyotes have always had a close relationship,” I shrug.  “It makes sense that they would prefer me.”

My words are met with silence.

  “I would be honored to help the Ursidae bring peace if that is what my Ursinus wants from me.”

  “It’s not a matter of desire but necessity,” he growls.

  “I can represent the bears in negotiations,” I nod.

  “Fine.  I will have my secretary set up a meeting in three weeks.”

  “I can’t,” I blurt.  “Not in three weeks.”

  “Why not?”

  “That’s my…” I start feeling my face flush.  “My…”

  “Your what,” the older man snaps.

  “It’s her heat week,” Braun answers for me.  “Her suppressant dosage still needs adjusting.  She can’t be around males.”

  “Ah, I was informed that taking an Omega wolf would come with complications.  Wanton spells and such.”

I drop my head at his words.  The lifelong guilt that comes with being an Omega bubbling to the surface.

  “I had assumed you had taken care of these issues.”

  “I wouldn’t call your son getting to mate every month an issue,” Hannah grins.

Braun glares at his sister.

  “Two weeks or four weeks would be…safe,” I state softly trying to steer the conversation back on topic.

  “I’ll see what we can do,” the older man sighs.  “I’ll let you know when you’re needed.”

I nod.

  “If we’re done here.  Tala has an appointment in the Packland,” Braun growls.

  “She’s free to go.”

  “I’m taking her.”

  “I am not finished…”

  “I am.  Tala, if you’re ready.”

I nod tightening my grip on him.  “It was good to see you again, Hannah,” I smile.  “Apologize to the cubs for me.”

  “We will be in town for a few more days.  We would love to have you for dinner.”

  “Sounds great,” Braun grunts.  “Text me with the details.  Let’s go, Tala.”

  “Ursinus,” I nod before allowing myself to be tugged away.

The smirk on Dunne’s face as we exit disappears with one look from Braun.  Glancing around, I find Harper tending to multiple gashes crisscrossing Kevin’s torso.

  “I’m taking my wife to the Packland,” Braun growls.  “You four have the afternoon off.  You will be called when you’re needed.”

  “Dunne,” I call as Braun drags me off.  “Find something to eat.  Raid our fridge if you have to.”

  “Yes, Miss.”

  “That’s an order,” I tacked on as Braun drags me through the door.

Hauling me off my feet, he speed walks to his truck before tossing me into the passenger seat.  I’m silent until we are on the highway.  “Braun?”

  “What,” he grunts.

Carefully climbing onto the center console, I lean my full weight into his side.  I snuffle along his jawline taking in his scent of stress and anger.

  “Tala?”

  “Did I do something wrong,” I whisper, my hand smoothing across his chest in slow circles.

  “What?  No.”

  “Did I say something wrong?”

  “You didn’t do or say anything remotely wrong.”

  “Is it your father?”

  “Yes,” he sighs.

  “Do you want to talk about it?”

  “You don’t need to worry about it right now, Princess.”

  “Okay,” I sigh, nuzzling against his throat.  My hand dropping to slide under his shirt and across his stomach.

  “Is this some kind of wolf soothing thing?”

I tense, moving to pull away.

  “No, no, no,” he chuckles hauling me back against him.  “I like it.”  One hand coming down to cover mine over his shirt.  “It’s working.”

  “Skin to skin contact,” I state distractedly, his scent was changing.  “We think it helps the transfer of energy.”  The scent was vaguely familiar although it seems muted.  “You’re not angry or stressed anymore,” I mumble, my thumb stroking along the skin above his jeans.

  “I’m not,” he agrees, shifting in his seat and something rubs against my wrist.  Glancing down, I find a bulge straining against his jeans.

  “Skin to skin is…is a little more… provocative to bears,” he stammers, noticing my eye line.

  “I’m sorry,” I sigh, flopping back into the passenger seat.

  “I wasn’t exactly complaining.  If it makes you happy…”

  “We’re going to be in the West Pack Territory soon.  Orton is a prick, even more so to me.  I don’t want to give his wolves any reason to harass us.”

  “Why even more so to you?”

  “A third of the West Pack’s population was wiped out just before he won control.  It was never a particularly large pack to begin with.”

  “What does that have to do with you?”

  “That third was my father and his clients,” I sigh dragging a finger up and down his forearm.  He glances my way before returning his eyes to the road.  “The Marrok didn’t get the nickname Undertaker because he’s big on exiling.”

  “He killed them.”

  “Every last one of them within two days.”

  “Good.”

 

 

X

 

 

            The rest of the drive is silent.  I trace the tattoo on his bicep over and over to distract myself from my thoughts.

  “We’re here,” Braun states, pulling into the parking lot to the small clinic.  Glancing up, I find Bayley leaning against the side of the building and I can’t help but smile at the other Omega.

  “Just a heads up, she’s an Omega and a hugger.  She has no respect for personal space.”

My feet barely touch the ground when I’m wrapped in a tight hug.

  “I’ve missed you,” the younger Omega laughs.

  “Missed you too,” I return the hug.

  “Did Corey get to you in time?”

  “Yes,” I smile as we part.

  “I want to hear everything about the bears,” she grins pulling me towards the clinic.

  “Wait, wait,” I laugh stopping her.  “Braun.  Bayley, I have to wait for my husband.  Bay, this is my husband Braun.  Braun, this is my dear friend, Bayley.”

  “Woah,” Bayley breathes, craning her neck to look up at the man.

  “I get that a lot,” Braun chuckles, holding out a hand.

  “I don’t do handshakes,” she smirks, stepping close.  “Are bear hugs a real thing?”

The man turns to me.

  “Don’t break her,” I smile.

Wrapping her carefully in his arms, he squeezes the woman tightly but gently.

  “Oh yeah,” Bayley grins stepping away.  “I have to get one of those.”  Wrapping an arm around my shoulders, she turns me towards the clinic again.  “Do you know any unmated bears?”

  “I know a lot of unmated bears.”

  “Let’s talk.”

  “Maybe after my appointment,” I laugh.

 

 

X

 

 

            “Why do you have no last name,” Braun asks flipping through my medical file.

  “Female wolf pups are given both parents’ surnames.  We drop them if our parents die.”

  “What happens if your parents and grandparents are alive?”

  “Very long names,” I smirk.  “At least until we find our mates.”

  “So your name should be Strowman.”

  “It is,” I smirk, taking the file from him.

  “In the Packlands also?”

  “Yep,” I hand the file off to Regal as he enters.  “Bears are nosey,” I smile at the older wolf.

  “I see,” Regal smirks.  “And why do I have a bear in my exam room?”

  “Braun?”

  “I have questions,” Braun’s rumble seems deeper compared to the wolf’s soft voice.

  “Ask as I work,” William states turning towards me.  “I need some extra labs this month.”

  “Okay,” I sigh, holding out my arm.

  “You had questions, Prince Strowman,” Regal states examining my side and arms.

  “The first one would be, what exactly are you looking for?”

  “Signs of abuse,” I answer for the doctor.

  “Tala,” Regal growls.

  “Don’t,” Braun’s growl is so deep I feel it in my chest.  “I encourage transparency in our marriage.  We’re facing enough difficulties, we shouldn’t add to it.  I understand the concern, but it’s not needed.”

  “I keep telling him, I’m well taken care of,” I smile.  “Physically,” I add under my breath.

  “Mark worries,” Regal huffs wrapping the tourniquet around my arm.  Kane and Regal the only two men who use the Marrok’s true name.  “Anything else?”

  “Yes.  Ummm…There really isn’t a polite way to ask this,” Braun falters.

  “Then just ask.”

  “Can…Can we…Can we breed,” he stammers.

My head snaps over at him, eyes wide.

  “I’m confused.  Tala, Dear, I thought your mate…”

  “Husband,” I correct.

  “I thought you said Prince Strowman requested you be placed on suppressants.”

  “He did,” I mumble, eyes downcast.

  “All due respect.  You can’t have it both ways.  You can’t stop her most fertile period and expect to breed.”

  “Her most fertile…”

  “Yes,” Regal snaps.  I wince as the older wolf inserts the needle roughly.

  “I wasn’t aware.”

  “Why request the suppressants?”

  “I can’t keep up,” Braun mumbles.

  “My hearing is not what it used to be, Prince.  What was that?”

  “I can’t keep up with her during her heat,” he repeats louder, face flushing.  “I can last for hours but afterwards I feel like I’ve changed three times back to back.  I am exhausted and want to sleep for days but within a couple hours she needs more.”

I blink away tears.  “Needy Omega,” I think.  “Never satisfied.”

  “Tala, Dear,” Regal murmurs.  “Are you…”

  “I’m fine.”

  “Why don’t I take this blood to the lab,” he sighs.

  “Tala,” Braun sighs, reaching for me.  I cower back against the wall.  “Don’t cry, Princess.  Please, don’t cry.”

  “Needy Omega,” I whimper.  “Can’t be satisfied.  Never satisfied.  Don’t deserve…”

  “Stop,” he sighs.  “I never said you were needy.”

  “You never said you wanted to breed either,” I mumble.

  “I never thought… I would be married.  Unmarried royals can’t take the throne.  The need to breed was never a priority.”

  “Our marriage suddenly made it a priority?”

  “My father made it a priority.  He never wanted Hannah to take the throne.”

  “Do you want the throne?”

  “It is my birthright.”

I duck my head.

  “I won’t force you into anything.”

  “We don’t even know if I can…”

  “If we can,” he corrects.  “We were together for three months before you started the suppressants.”

  “Let’s wait to see what Regal says,” I sigh.

 

 

X

 

 

            “Regal asked me to take you shopping,” Bayley states dropping into the seat next to me as I sit in the waiting room.  Regal needing to examine Braun and consult with the bear’s royal physician before giving us an answer to Braun’s question.

  “Shopping for what?”

  “Some things to help your husband through your heat.”

  “Omega’s Treasure Chest?”

She nods eagerly.

  “I don’t need toys.”

  “Don’t be a prude.  You’re too much wolf for that big ol’ teddy bear.  You need some help.  Plus, there are things to help Omegas who are mated outside of Alphas conceive.”

  “God,” I groan, burying my face in my hands.  “I forgot how information moves through the packs like water.”

  “Want to know something else?”

  “Not really,” I grumble.

  “When he hugged me, your bear asked me to teach him how to be a better mate to an Omega.”

  “Are you,” I peek up at her.

She grins back at me.


	3. 3

            I rush into the house after my job only to be met by Braun.  “I know, I’m late,” I sigh.  “Show was being a particular large pain today.  Nothing I made was up to his standard.”

  “It’s a family dinner,” he smiles, cupping my face.  “I called Hannah and told her you were running late.  Everything is fine,” he soothes, his thumbs rubbing along my jaws.

  “I see Bayley has been here for your lesson.”

  “It’s not just me.  Most of your guards are there too.”

  “Because you’ve ordered them.”

  “No,” he grins.  “They seem to truly want to learn about wolves.  Naomi takes notes.  Trent asks more questions than I do.  Pete, tries to act sullen but he is enthralled.”

  “Is it the material or the teacher that holds his attention,” I smirk, nuzzling against his hands.

  “Hmmmm,” he hums.

  “I may not have a bear’s sense of smell but I could smell the arousal rolling off that boy when she showed up a couple days ago.

He shrugs, kissing my forehead.

  “I need to shower.”

  “No, you don’t.”

  “But…”

  “You smell wonderful, Princess.”

  “I smell like a dog.”

  “You smell like a spring meadow,” he huffs, burying his nose in my hair.  “New leaves.  Flower buds opening.  Thaw.  You smell like new possibilities and new life.”

My heart constricts at his words.

  “Did I say something wrong,” his brow furrows as I blink away tears.

  “No.” Clearing the lump out of my throat.  “That was beautiful.  I’m just extra sensitive today.  I don’t know what is wrong with me.”

His thumbs slide up and behind my ears causing my eyes to drift close as he massages my favorite spot.  “See, nothing but a dog,” I practically purr.

  “You’re so much more than that.”

  “If you say so Prince Strowman.”

  “I know so, Princess Strowman.”

  “Can I at least change out of my work clothes?”

  “Nothing too fancy,” he chuckles, releasing me.

 

 

X

 

 

            “Great,” Kevin grumbles as we enter.  “More wolves.”

  “Do I need to teach you another lesson,” Dunne growls.

  “What do you mean more wolves,” I ask holding up a hand to my guard.

  “I don’t answer to you.”

  “The royal family and guests are in the dining room,” Harper interrupts.

  “Guests?”

  “I wasn’t informed of anyone else being here,” Braun grumbles, guiding me down the hallway.

My knees buckle from the sheer Alpha power that washes over me as Braun leads me into the royal dining area.

  “Tala?”

  “This again,” I heard Braun’s father mutter.  “Rise wolf.”

My muscles tremble as my instincts war.  I was given a command by my current ruler but my Alpha is somewhere in this room and he is angry, my wolf waits for his orders.

  “I said rise you st…”

A chorus of growls, one sounding suspiciously bear-like, kill the man’s words on his lips.  The familiar black boots appear before me.

  “My Marrok, sir, I wasn’t aware you were visiting.  What do I owe this honor?”

  “My sweet Tala,” he states simply, a hand appears in my eyeline.  “It’s been weeks.”

  “I’m sorry sir,” I apologize as I regain my footing.  “My heat…”

My words die as he tilts my head.  “The terms of the treaty include your treatment.  Is there is anything you need to tell me?”

  “No sir.”

  “No cruelty?”

  “I have never met any cruelty from those in my daily life here,” I answer carefully.

His eyes swing towards the head of the table.  “I see.  Good to know.”  He holds my hand out towards Braun who immediately wraps his around mine.

  “Tala,” the Marrok’s mate, Michelle, smiles.

  “Michelle,” I return the smile, hugging the taller wolf.  “Is something wrong,” I whisper.

  “Just doesn’t trust anyone with his favorite.  He brought us to check on you.”

  “Us,” I ask, glancing at the table to find four more wolves. 

  “Well he brought me and Ruby, the rest were here for official business.”

Bayley sits next to Hannah’s cubs chatting with the young bears happily.  Graves and his mate Ruby are seated next to her.  Regal is across the table.  The Marrok sits at the end of the table, glaring at the bear king.  Michelle pulls away to sit next to her mate.

  “Everything okay, Princess,” Braun whisper.

I nod.

  “Let’s eat,” Braun smiles as we join the table.

  “I apologize,” Hannah smiles.  “If I knew we would be hosting wolves tonight, I would have prepared something other than salmon.”

  “It looks delicious, Princess,” the Marrok smiles, the anger emanating from him dampening greatly.  All the wolves at the table take a deep breath, relaxing visibly.

  “Please, it’s Hannah, Mr…”

  “Just Marrok.  Or Undertaker.”

Hannah glances my direction and I shrug slightly.

  “Marrok, sir, please call me Hannah.”

  “It looks delicious, Hannah.  You will have to give my mate the recipe.”

I would have disguised my snort if Regal hadn’t reacted the same way beside me.  The Alpha female’s cooking skills are a running joke throughout the Marrok Pack.

  “Both of you shut up,” Michelle grumbles.

  “Am I missing something,” Braun questions.

  “Marrok’s mate…has very little cooking experience,” Regal answers.

  “Pretty sure she scorched boiling water before,” I grin up at my husband, the wolf beside me barks out a full laugh.

  “Be glad I like you Omega.”

  “You love me,” I stick my tongue out at the woman.

  “Aunt Tala,” Hannah’s youngest pulls my attention to him.

  “Yes Orsin?”

  “Are you not hungry?  You’re not eating.”

Glancing I notice him halfway through his plate.  Braun signals for thirds.  “Oh…ummm…”

  “Wolves can’t eat until their Alpha does,” Bayley explains softly.

His eyes skip to the end of the table and the Marrok’s full plate.  “You should eat, sir.  So the wolves can.”

  “You are absolutely right, young man,” the Alpha smiles.  “A leader should always make sure their people are fed,” his eyes slide around the room.  For the first time since entering I notice the abundance of bears in the room.  Bray and a smaller bear I can only assume is King’s Guard sit at a small table in the far corner.  Three other bears, Hannah and the cubs’ guards, crowd around a table in the opposite corner.  Glancing behind me I find only one of my guards, Konnor, sulking at a table near the door.  None of them are eating.

  “Sometimes the underlings have to suffer during a lean winter.”

  “The wolves didn’t experience that,” Marrok states digging into his plate.  “Are you sure it’s not laziness of leadership?”

  “What are you insinuating about my cubs?”

  “Your cubs are not the king,” Marrok smiles and a cold chill runs down my spine.  In my experience, the man smiled only before delivering a death sentence.  “Heavy is the crown.  Perhaps Tala should have sent word.  The Packs would have opened our storages for our allies.”

  “We survived.”

  “At what cost?”

  “So Wolf Doc, can your Omega breed,” the Ursinus changes the subject.

  “Is that appropriate dinner time conversation?”

  “Just tell him,” Braun grumbles.

  “There is no reason that a pregnancy couldn’t occur.”

  “But…”

  “It is unknown if the child would be a bear, wolf, or some hybrid.  Or honestly there is small chance the child could be wholly human.  There are also some differences in wolf physiology that will make the conception difficult.”

  “Difficult?”

  “Beta difficult,” Regal states.

  “Sixty percent,” Braun clarifies.

  “I see.”

  “There are items…” Regal trails off.

  “I sell items that can up that percentage to seventy,” Ruby speaks up.  “I own a shop to help Omegas.”

  “And has my daughter-in-law given her patronage to your establishment?”

  “That is none of your business, Father,” Braun growls.

  “Braun,” I mumble, leaning into him.

  “Try to keep your urges under control and refrain from molesting my son at the table.”

I immediately straighten although my hand stays on his thigh, squeezing gently.

  “It is my business, Son.  If your wife can not perform her royal duties, I must find an appropriate replacement.  Seeing as the percentage is not in your favor…”

  “The percentage is over fifty percent,” Braun interrupts.  “We are not discussing this.”

  “What royal duties,” I ask confused.

  “I knew I should have hired someone to educate th…”

  “What… Royal… Duties,” I growl.

  “To produce an heir.  If you can not produce an heir, it is the family’s right to find someone who will.  More specifically, I will find a replacement.”

  “You will dissolve our marriage.”

  “My son is fond of you so a dissolution is not an option.  Mating season is only two months away.  There doesn’t seem to be a very good chance that you will produce an heir so…”

  “So?”

  “I have already began compiling a list of respectable bears that are able to breed with your husband so our royal line will continue.”

  “Breed with my husband?  Wolves are monogamous…”

  “Bears are not,” he states calmly.

  “I expect my husband and mate to be,” I growl, standing.

  “That is not our way…”

  “What if during my next heat, we do conceive but the child is not a bear.”  Braun tugs gently on my arm trying to return me to my seat.

  “I will destroy the child.  No wolf can carry on our family…”

  “Shut up,” the Marrok growls.  “I am barely containing her wolf.  I would suggest you not continue this conversation.”

  “The first female to touch my mate will be disemboweled.  And if I ever have a child, regardless of what they present as, they will never be touched by anyone like you.  Please excuse me, I’ve suddenly lost my appetite.  Hannah, I am so sorry,” I state, noticing the tears running down her face.

  “Just go.”

  “Tala…” His words die as our eyes meet.

Grabbing my plate, I turn to leave.  “Eat,” I snap, sliding the plate in front of Konnor.  “You need your strength to protect the withered old bear from the big bad wolves.

  “Thank you, Ursus,” he states eyes down.

I manage to make it to the outside door with my head held high, the bears avoid looking my direction.

  “Ursus Tala,” someone calls once the fresh air hits me.

Growling softly, I turn towards the speaker, the hired guards of my employer Dash and Scott.  “Yes?”

  “Where are you going,” Dash asks as both men drop their eyes.

  “What business is it of yours?

  “Your guards have asked us to watch over you for a couple hours,” Natalya answers.  I turn to find her and Lana approaching from the opposite direction.  “Ursus,” she nods.

  “I was with my husband technically I didn’t need them tonight.”

  “The Ursinus ordered all royal guards on duty because…” Lana starts, trailing off.

  “Because of the wolves,” Scott finishes.

  “So where are they?”

  “They prefer we don’t say, Ursus.”

  “Let’s try this, I’m your princess so answer my questions.”

  “They went hunting,” Lana rushes.

  “Hunting?  There is a dining room full of…”

  “The Ursinus ordered a cut in rations of all guards.”

  “Starting with your guards,” Dash adds.  “They’ve been living on virtually nothing for the past five months.  Ursus Hannah’s guards followed last month.  Finally, the King’s Guard last week.”

  “Why my guards first?”

No one answers.

  “Why my guards?”

  “They volunteered to protect you.  Ursinus viewed that as an act against the Ursidae.”

  “They’re being punished because of me.”

  “They are being punished because of their action regarding you,” Scott states.

  “I hate that fucking man,” I growl.  “Where are the wolves’ parked?”

  “This way,” Dash motions.

  “So, my guards are starving but what about others.  Are all my bears starving?”

  “Show makes sure we are well fed but…”

  “But?”

  “The lower society was hit hard.”

  “I thought there was no hierarchy beyond the royalty,” I mutter.

  “That’s what the Ursinus wants the wolves to think,” Dash states.  “That we are more evolved than the classist wolves.”

  “Wolves would never let our people starve.  Especially while the Alphas gorge themselves.”  Opening the Marrok’s passenger door, I dig through his glove compartment, I pull a small notepad from inside.  “Marrok, my people are starving.  I would like to request a portion of our storages.  Please, sir.  -T.”  Tossing the notebook into the driver’s seat, I pull myself from the car.  “Which forest are my guards in?”

  “West.”

  “I’ll be in the North then,” I sigh, stripping my dress.  “Make sure my things get back to the house and then you’re free to go.”

  “We should really…”

  “I don’t take it easy for slow poke bears,” I smile before allowing the change to take over.

 

 

X

 

 

            I trot up to the front door thoroughly exhausted.

  “Where have ya been,” Dunne growls.

I ignore the younger man, pawing at the door.

  “Ya coulda been killed,” he lectures, opening the door.  “We would’t known.”

I scoff entering the house.  Trent is passed out on the couch.  Konnor is asleep in the corner recliner.  Making my way to the bedroom, Pete on my heels.  “Ursavus woulda skint us alive.  Do ya care about that or are we expendable to ya?”

I snarl turning on him.

  “You know that’s not the truth, Dunne,” Naomi states coming up behind the man, a chocolate brown wolf at her side.  The wolf immediately jumps up to place their front paws on Dunne’s shoulders, their head on his chest momentarily.

  “Bayley,” I think as she comes over to nuzzle against me, my tail thumping against the wall.

  “Plus, our girl is too tough to get herself killed.”

I yip turning back towards the bedroom.

  “Ursavus is gone for the night,” Naomi explains.

I bypass the bed and head straight for my nest, Bayley and the two bears following.

  “Are we gonna finish this discussion?”

I shake myself.

  “Of course not,” he huffs sliding down the wall beside the closet.

Sighing, I exit the closet and seat myself facing him.

  “What?”

Nudging his arm with my muzzle, I stare up at him.

  “I keep tellin’ the other Omega, I don’t hug.”

I nudge him again.

  “Stop,” he growls swatting at me.

I duck his hand, moving closer, I settle my muzzle into the crook of his neck.

  “Fine,” he grumbles, wrapping his arm loosely around my neck.  “Ya should get some sleep, Omega.  Ya smell exhausted.”

I bump his temple in a gentle headbutt.

  “And a wet dog,” his lips twitch into a smirk.

Narrowing my eyes at the man, I shake his arm off moving closer.  I watch his Adam’s apple bob as my head lowers toward his throat again, the bitter tang of nervousness rolling off him.  Changing directions, I run my tongue up his cheek before hopping away and back into the closet.

Naomi chuckles taking a seat on the opposite side of doorway as Pete grumbles under his breath about wolves.  Bayley stretches out between the two guards, head pillowed on the edge of the blankets as I settle down for the night, my head beside the other wolf’s.

  “I don’t know, Pete,” Naomi sighs, hand sliding across both our scruffs.  “I’m starting to really enjoy the wolves.

 

 

X

 

 

            “Morning, Madam,” Trent smiles over his mug as he and Konnor sit at the kitchen table.  Konnor immediately stands.

  “Sit,” I snap, pointing at the man.

He drops back into the seat.

  “What time was the changing of the guards,” I ask digging a dozen eggs out of the fridge.

A quick glance into the living room revealed Naomi fast asleep on the couch but Pete was still beside the closet door when I pulled myself out, Bayley asleep with her head on his thigh.  Both of us changing back in our sleep and had a blanket draped over us.

  “Two,” the bigger bear answers.

I pull two more dozen of eggs out.

  “Either one of you want to lecture me about running alone last night?”

  “Pete,” Konnor grumbles as I reach for a bowl.

  “Young Mr. Dunne has a soft spot for…those with difficult lives.  He…takes this assignment extremely serious.”

  “Why is that?”

  “That is his story to tell,” Trent sighs.  “I would make the recommendation of staying with your guards, Madam.”

  “Please stop calling me that,” I sigh whisking the eggs.  “I was the whore not the madam.”

I’m met with silence.

Pouring the eggs into the biggest skillet Braun owns, “Were you at least successful on your hunting trip?”

More silence as I scramble the eggs.  I turn to find both men studying the table, faces flushed.  “I see.  Naomi,” I call and the woman stirs on the couch.  “In here.”

Pulling plates from the cabinet, “Pete,” I screech, smiling at the resulting commotion coming from the bedroom.

The young bear barrels into the kitchen wide eyed.

  “Morning,” I grin scooping the eggs out onto the plates.  “Sit.”

  “What’s going on,” Naomi yawns, dropping into a chair.

  “How starved has my father-in-law kept you four?”

  “Ursus…” Trent starts.

  “It’s a simple question.”

  “No, it’s not Tala,” Naomi sighs.

  “You volunteered to be my guards.  That put a knot in our king’s ass.  He punished you by decreasing your rations.  I’m asking by how much.”

  “Only by a third for me,” Konnor states.  “I keep my head down and my mouth shut.  And I’m not seen as friendly towards you as…” he trails off motioning to the others.  “I share as much as I can.”

  “Trent and I got cut by half,” Naomi states as I glance at the other three.

  “And you, grumpy bear?”

  “I only receive a third ration afta I tore inta Kevin.”

  “Morning,” Bayley smiles, dressed in a pair of my leggings and a tee.  “That smells wonderful, Tala.  Is there any bacon or sausage?”

  “Fridge.  Can you cook it all for me?”

  “Sure thing.  Toast?”

I glance around the table before nodding.  Grabbing the plates, I slide one in front of each bear.  “From now on if you need anything, you come to me.  I requested a portion of the Pack’s food storages, I received this from the Marrok this morning.  Sliding the phone to Trent, he reads the short message quickly before passing it.

  “How much exactly is a quarter of the West Pack’s storage.”

  “It’s the smallest pack so I would estimate around fifty pounds of meat.”

  “Sounds about right,” Bayley confirms placing a platter of toast on the table.

  “That is all going to you four,” I state.  “I will distribute the second delivery from the other four packs amongst the rest that are in need.”

  “Ursus, that is beyond kind.”

  “I spent fifteen years living in cruelty.  Cruelty is no way to rule a kingdom.  It breaks souls.  If I am going to be your Ursus, I need to show the strength of kindness.”

  “Ursavus…”

  “I have much to discuss with our great Ursavus Braun,” I growl, the hurt from last night’s dinner returning.  “Don’t worry about him.”


	4. 4

            “That one is a little small to be an Alpha, isn’t he,” Naomi grins leaning on her shovel.  I raided my husband’s treasury to purchase a small abandoned ranch on the outside of town, paying the frail elderly bears more than their asking price.  The second raid paid for the Pack’s contractor to make any repairs, stock the ranch with sheep, hares, chicken, and goats, and pay for someone to tend to the animals.

Glancing over at Tony Neese, the Alpha of the Southern Pack.  “I wouldn’t say that to his face,” I snort.  “He earned that title by tooth and nail.”

She eyes the wolf.

  “And he’s kept the title with his mind and compassion.”

  “I could take him,” she smirks.

  “Please don’t try,” I smile.  “Where is Dunne?”

  “Sill pouting in his house.”

Ever since I told the younger bear I needed someone to drive me into human territory he seemed more sullen than usual.  His mood deteriorating the longer we were out, snapping at anyone within ten feet of us.  He requested time off duty once we return to the Ursidae.  “I need to figure out what is going on with that boy.  Is there a way I can get him to talk to me?”

  “You can order him to,” she shrugs.

  “I try not to order anyone to do anything.”

  “Girl.”

  “I can.  When I’m mad or frustrated.  But I don’t exactly enjoy it.  Last resort type of thing.”

  “Then just try.  He’s not a big talker so…” she shrugs.

  “Aunt Tala!”

Turning I find Orsin charging across the field.  “Hey Bubba,” I smile scooping him up.  “Whatcha doing here?”

  “Came with Grandpa,” he explains.

The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and I force the smile to stay in place on my face.  “Grandpa is in town?”

“Yep.  He said it’s time I learn to be…”

I smell the strange bear a second before the cub is ripped from my arms.  I lash out wrapping a clawed hand around the short blonde’s throat.

  “Ursus,” Naomi murmurs.

  “Who are you to touch my nephew,” I growl.

Panicked blue eyes stare back, as she claws my arm trying to break the hold.

  “Answer me.”

  “Alexa.  Nanny.  Told him…Stay away…Wolves,” she pants, her eyes snapping shut once they meet mine.

  “Tala, Sweetheart,” Tony croons, a hand sliding up and down my spine.  “You can’t be an efficient ruler if you choke out anyone that pisses you off.  Come on.  Let her go.”  The Alpha power pulls at the edge of my conscience gently.  “Come on.” A hand slides down my arm.  “Let her go.”  His Alpha power presses into harder.  His power doesn’t affect as strongly as the Marrok’s but he still manages to soothe my wolf.

Alexa drops from my hand and immediately reaches for Orsin.  “I wouldn’t.”

  “I…”

  “I will see that he gets back to his Grandfather.”

  “Tala Strowman,” a new voice calls.  A second blonde joins us.  “Dana Brooke.  Royal Family Secretary.”  She sticks her hand in my direction and the scent of my husband wafts my way.

  “What can I do for you?”

Her hand drops to her side.  “The Ursinus requests your presence to discuss your upcoming talks with the coyotes.”

  “I will be there shortly.”

  “I am to…”

  “I must talk to my guards first.”

  “Ma’am…”

  “Take Alexa and maybe I won’t rip your throat out for having my husband’s scent all over you.”

  “Tala,” Tony whispers as the blonde’s scurry off.  “Have you been running?”

  “Every night this week.”

  “Why is your wolf so close to the surface?”

  “I am constantly angry.  I run until I am numb but it always returns.  I just can’t seem to get rid of it.”

  “You need to talk to your mate.”

  “I don’t have a mate,” I snap.  “I thought I…All I have is a bear husband, which means nothing apparently.  Just another meaningless title to place on my head.”

  “Look around,” he orders.  “You are trying to make a better life for your people.  That is a true leader.  You are truly royalty.  So you may think the title is meaningless but to these people you are their princess.  Talk to your ma…husband.”

  “If he comes back home in my lifetime, I’ll think about it,” I mutter.

  “You can make him, Omega,” he mumbles pressing his forehead to my temple.  “If he cares about you, he will want to.  There,” he sighs.  “Let your wolf rest for a bit.”

  “Thank you, Alpha,” I whisper as my frayed nerves soothe in the Alpha’s closeness.

  “Go show that bear king how tough us wolves can be.”

  “Naomi,” I call taking Orsin’s hand.  “Grab Trent and meet me at Pete’s.”

  “Tala,” she calls.  “What was that?”

  “Alphas’ job is also keeping the lower wolves calm and in check.”

  “No.  You had claws.”

  “Wolves can do a half change if our wolf is close enough to the surface,” I mutter.  “We’re still mostly human but wolf like features push their way out.  Claws, teeth, and eyes mainly.  Sometimes we grow a snout.”

  “Are you okay?”

  “Tony helped a lot.  Still a lot of…emotions swirling around inside but I think I can control them.  I’m fine,” I try to smile.  “Go on.”

  “Aunt Tala,” Orsin holds his arms up to me as we reach Konnor.

I take him into my arms.  “The Ursinus has requested a meeting.  We need to pick up Pete,” I explain to the older bear.

He nods leading the way.

  “Are those your wolf magic eyes,” Orsin asks after a few moments of silence.

  “My what?”

  “Your eyes are amber,” Konnor grunts.  “We’re told not to look into a human wolf’s eyes when they change color.  You’re using your wolf magic to try to hypnotize anyone who looks you in the eyes.”

  “A wolf’s magic only works on other wolves,” I smile down at my nephew.  “Alphas are the only ones with any true power.  They can calm the wolves around them but they don’t have to look at you to do it.  You saw how Tony calmed me.  Sometimes, they can make us forget our pain completely.  Omegas don’t really have any magic.  Just the little to bring on the change to wolf and back.”

  “Uncle Braun said you were hurt a lot when you were younger.  Did your Alpha make you forget?”

  “Once I chose an Alpha, yes.  Wolves can move from pack to pack if we want, we just have to pledge ourselves to that Pack’s Alpha.  I chose the Marrok.  He is the highest Alpha and has power over every wolf.”

  “What about your previous Alpha?  Does he still have power over you,” Konnor asks.

  “My previous Alpha is dead.  And the Marrok had broken our bond before that with magic that only he understands.  He had broken the bond between my father and most of the Western Pack.”

  “Why,” Orsin asks.

  “I can feel when my Alpha is hurt or dying.  The Marrok did not want the pack to suffer.”

  “What about the wolves who could still feel the Alpha?”

  “He wanted them to suffer,” I glance down at the cub.  “Maybe one day I’ll tell you why they needed to suffer.”

Konnor knocks on Pete’s door.  “What if your Alpha orders you now?”

  “Technically I’m not part of a pack now.  I don’t have an Alpha.”

  “But you still kneel for the Marrok.”

  “What,” Pete snaps, yanking the door open.

  “Sorry to cut your time off short but I need you.  Reel in the attitude and put a shirt on.”

He turns to disappear back into the house and my eyes catch sight of uneven scars across his back, too uneven to be claw marks.  “We’re going to have a conversation soon,” I call after him.

He grumbles under his breath from somewhere in the small house.

  Turning back to Konnor, “I kneel to the Marrok not because he’s my Alpha but because he’s the Marrok.  He was angry.  His power hit me like a ton of bricks.”

  “So he still has power over you?”

  “As a wolf, he will always have that power over me.  The only way to break a bond with the Marrok is death.”

Trent and Naomi join us as I approach the royal housing, Orsin clinging to my hand as I stroll between the two men.

  “Are you going to let your eyes change back,” Konnor mumbles as we head for the meeting hall.

  “Not now that I know I can use it to my advantage,” I whisper.  “It’s nice to know I have some small power over the egotistical bastard.”

Pushing my way through the unguarded door.

  “You,” the Ursinus growls.

  “Me,” I smile widely, pressing Orsin behind my legs.  My eyes scan the room.  The four King’s Guard line the wall behind their Ursinus.  Dana and Alexa glaring at me from their places on either side of the table.  I smirk at the bruise forming around the shorter blonde’s throat before dropping to the table.

He charges across the hall and I feel my guards tense.  Lifting my head, I meet his eyes squarely stopping him in his tracks.

  “It’s lovely to see you, Father-in-law.  I was informed you needed me.”

  “Why are there wolves in my lands?”

  “Because you married you son to a wolf.  This is his territory, so I have every right to have my kind here.”

  “This is still my kingdom.”

  “There are no bear contractors,” I continue as if he hadn’t spoken.  “I needed someone to some repairs on my new property.”

  “New property you acquired how?”

  “My husband’s treasury account.”

  “So, you used the people’s money to make personal purchases.”

  “I used the treasury to make purchases to ensure there are no more lean winters for my people.”

  “Your people?”

  “I am Ursus, am I not?”

  “By marriage only.”

  “Marriage to your son, the Ursavus of the southern territory.  So that would make every bear of the southern half of the Ursidae my people.”  Sitting Orsin on Alexa’s lap, I wink at him before I move back to stand with my guards.

  “Tala…”

  “No wolves allowed in the meeting hall,” Kevin barks, pushing from the wall.

  “Stand down,” I growl, my fingers threading through the belt loops of Pete’s jeans as he tenses so tightly his muscles vibrate.

  “I do not take orders from you.”

  “Do I need to have Dunne give you another lesson you little sun bear?”

His face flushes at the insult and I mentally thank Naomi for the lessons in bear culture.

  “Or maybe I need to do it myself,” I turn my gaze to the King’s Guard and the bear backs up a step.

  “That won’t be necessary,” the Ursinus states.  “But he is correct only the royal family…”

I motion to the two women at the table as I take a seat.

  “Alexa is here for my grandson.  Dana is here in an official compacity as the Royal Secretary.”

  “Bayley is my personal secretary,” I state pulling the seat out beside me.  The statement not a complete lie, the wolf taking it upon herself to help me keep track of all the paperwork that goes along with my new role as provider and princess.  She hands over a folder as she seats herself next to me.

  “To put your mind at ease, Sir,” I slide the folder towards the man.  “Copies of all receipts, transactions with the bank here, and the estimate for all repairs,” I explain.  “Guards please take a seat at end of the table,” I order over my shoulder.

  “That is highly unorthodox.”

  “I am not comfortable having four starved bears so close.  I’d prefer to have my well fed bears close.”  I see a couple of the King’s Guard drop their heads out the corner of my eye.  “I believe I was called here to discuss my meetings with the Coyotes.  Shall we get to that?”  I smile as Bayley pulls out a brightly colored binder with college ruled notepaper and a glitter pen opposed to Dana’s legal pad and silver-plated ballpoint.

 

 

X

 

 

            “So, does this mean I can move here permanently,” Bayley smiles as we exit the meeting.

The fact that Pete is suddenly at my side doesn’t go unnoticed.  “Well if you want.  Why do you want to leave the Packland?”

  “I’m an Omega living in the Western Pack,” she states.

  “Orton.  Say no more.  You are welcome in the Ursidae as long as I am here.  I’ll see if there is any permanent housing for you.  I’m sure you aren’t too comfortable living across from…” I motion towards the building we have just exited.

  “It will do for now.”

  “Ursus Tala,” someone calls as I step onto the street.  Turning I find the smaller bear I remember sitting along the King’s Guard at the dinner a week ago.

  “I’m sorry, King’s Guard,” I smile and he drops his eyes.  “I did not catch your name.”

  “Just Neville, Madam.”

I glance at Trent who smiles in response.

  “Did the Ursinus forget something with me?”

  “No Madam.”

  “My eyes are green again, Neville.  There is no need to lower your eyes.  What can I do for you?”

  “You’ve fed the southerner territory.  You’ve sent food for the northern territory.  Why was the Ursinus’ territory skipped?”

  “Because the Ursinus would horde any food sent for himself.  The border villages were instructed to share with any bear who makes a request.”

  “King’s Guard is not allowed to leave the territory without the Ursinus,” he explains.

  “I see,” I sigh.  “Would you like to make a request of me?”

  “Yes Madam.”

  “Would the Ursinus confiscate any food sent to you?”

  “King’s Guard live two kilometers from the castle.  I doubt he would know,” he mutters.

  “I will make sure there is a delivery for you.  If any other King’s Guard need…”

  “Kevin’s loyalty for our Ursinus and his hatred for you will never allow that.  Bray and Harper family ties to the Ursinus,” he trails off shrugging.

  “The offer stands if they change their minds,” I nod.  “Bayley, could you please get Mr. Neville’s information?  Dunne, please watch over my secretary and escort her home.  Everyone,” I smile at the other three.

  “Konnor,” I start after a couple blocks of silence.

  “Tala.”

  “Do you worry that I’m here in some sort of wolf plot?  Is that why you questioned my loyalty to an Alpha?”

  “I think all the bears struggle with trusting a wolf at some point.”

  “I don’t,” Naomi states.

  “We are more than our animal counterparts,” Trent adds.

  “Most struggle with trusting a wolf,” Konnor corrects.  “After warring for so long, it is engrained.  I was one of them when I volunteered to be your guard.  I’m not one anymore.  You’re kind, compassionate, and something that the Ursidae needs.”

  “That will not change if you need to excuse yourself from duty.  I don’t want to cause a conflict or make you drop your principles for me.”

  “My Ursus,” he states stopping our progress.  Dropping to one knee, he lowers his head.  “I trust you with my life and will willingly give it to protect yours.  I pledge myself to you and yours until the end of my days.”  Taking one hand in his, he presses his forehead to the back.  “Please accept my pledge.”

  “Only if you get up,” I grumble.  “All I need for it to get back to that old bastard that I’m forcing bears to kneel like common wolves in the middle of the street.”

He returns to his feet.

  “Could have stopped after I trust you,” I smile.

  “Wouldn’t have had the same flair,” he grins.

The rest of the walk is silent, Naomi breaking off to head to her house to nap for the night shift.

  “Ursavus Braun has returned,” Konnor mutters, stopping halfway up the walkway.

  “Go,” I sigh not entirely sure how I feel about the information.  “I need to have a private conversation with my husband.”

I wait for the two men two men to disappear before moving towards the house.

  “Hey, Princess,” Braun mumbles as he stares at his hands.

  “Hey.”

  “You’re still mad,” he huffs.

  “I wonder why,” I drawl.

  “Can we talk about this later?  I can’t right now.”

  “Sure, what’s another week or two,” I growl.  “Whenever you’re ready, Your Highness.”

  “Tala, don’t do this,” he sighs as I move down the hall.  “Please, I need my wife.”

  “Your wife?!  That means nothing to bears or at least nothing to royal bears.  I’m sure there are some respectable bears your father has found for you to fill in for your ‘wife’.”

  “You are more than my wife,” he snarls following me.  “ **You** called me your mate.”

  “That was before I found out you were allowing your father to pimp you out.”

  “I thought he would give me…give us a year before he started in on this heir shit.”

  “Can we please talk about this later?”

  “Whatever you want, Braun.”

  “I want my wife.”

  “Anything but that.  Your wife doesn’t exactly feel like being near you after being left for a week.”

  “You disappeared into the damn woods.”

  “Because I was hurt,” I scream.

  “I know,” he roars.  “It was rolling off of you that night.  It is just hanging in the air in here.”

  “Because I have sat here and wallowed in it every night for the past week.  It’s still here because I had to stand there while your scent rolled off that blonde secretary and not do a damn thing.”

  “Because she’s a friend trying comfort me.”

  “I’m sure she’s real comforting on her back.”

  “You’re jealous.”

  “I don’t have anything to be jealous of, obviously I’m just a place holder.  A body to keep your bed warm at night.  I’ve been nothing before and I’m nothing once again.”

Hauling me off my feet, he seats me on top of the dresser before caging with his arms and body.  The bitter scent of his own hurt surrounds me.

  “My scent was on Dana because she hugged me.  My mother died.”  His voice cracks.  “I left to talk to her about how to handle Father.  Only to discover that she had been sick for months.”

Reaching out I pull his face down to the crook of my neck.  “Braun,” I whisper.

  “He never said a word to me.  All that time and not a single word.”  Tears soak my shirt collar.  “That’s why I was gone for so long.  I sat by her bedside until the very end.  The funeral was yesterday and now it’s back to business as usual for him.”

  “One week,” I whisper against the side of his head.  “You have one week to grieve, Teddy Bear.  Then we are having this breeding conversation, you hear me?”

He nods against me.

  “Until then I’m here for you.”

His arms wrap around me pulling me flush against his chest.  “Thank you, Wolf Princess.”


	5. 5

            “So, I’ve made a decision,” Braun states as he lounges with his head in my lap, his feet hanging over the armrest of the couch four days later.

  “Wasn’t aware we were to the decision-making phase,” I smile down at him, running my fingers through his hair.  “Thought we were still at the eat, sleep, and grieve stage.”

  “I multitask,” he smiles, bringing my wrist down to his lips.

  “What is your decision?”

  “I’m giving up the throne,” he sighs, bringing my hand to his chest.

  “What?”  I straighten.  “No.  No, no, no.  I can’t let you do that.  This is a big decision, Braun.  You can’t give up your birthright because of me.”

  “Not because of, Princess.  For you.”

  “For?”

  “You are so strong,” he grins up at me.  Reaching up, he cups my cheek.  “And you did not take any of my father’s bullshit at that dinner.  You stood up for our unborn cubs.”

  “Or pups,” I remind him.

  “You’ve taken a title and position that was thrust upon you and you’ve excelled.  Let me give you something in return.  If I’m not in line for the throne, then Father will back off on the breeding issue.  There is no need for me to provide an heir.  He has Orsin and Ursula through Hannah.  Besides Hannah will do more as Ursa than I could ever accomplish as Ursinus.  He won’t breed me out.  I’m only yours.  I promise.”

I feel the knot that has been sitting in my chest for the past week and a half loosen.  “Where will we go?  Or can we stay in the Ursidae?”

  “I’m just giving up my right to the throne, not my title.  I’m still going to be Ursavus, you’re still the Ursus.”

  “I’m not interested in titles.”

  “I know.  But you are an amazing Ursus.”

  “For a wolf,” I smirk nuzzling against his palm.

  “For a princess,” he grins, his fingers stroking along my spot behind my ear.  “You remind me of her.  She never took his shit either.  She usually kept him under control.”

  “Is that going to be my job?  Keeping you under control?”

  “Judging by the bruises around Alexa’s neck, I think it might be the other way around.”

  “I was pissed and she jerked Orsin out of my arms.  I would have apologized by now if she wasn’t on the list of your father’s.  I saw the list at the last meeting with your father.  Dana’s on there too.”

  “Tala…”

  “Sorry,” I mumble.  “I know.  You just said…”

  “You don’t have to apologize to me, Princess.  We’ll work through whatever we need to.  It’s what you do when you love someone.”

  “Love someone?”

  “I’ve been falling for you, Princess, since the moment I laid eyes on you.  It’s okay if you don’t…”

  “You never asked me what your scent is to me,” I state, sliding my hand up to slide my fingers through the ends of his beard.  “You smell like a pack run,” I sigh, tilting his head backwards.  “Safety and freedom all at once.  Adrenaline and comfort.  Forest, desert, and home all rolled into one.  I need that scent more than air,” I whisper leaning down.  “I need to be surrounded by it every second.  I don’t know how I breathed without it.  So, unfortunately,” I sigh, brushing my lips over his.  “You’re stuck with a wolf.”

Deepening the kiss, he groans into my mouth.  “Sounds wonderful,” he grins as we break apart.

  “You’re wonderful,” I smile, sliding my nose along his.  “Always have been.”

The knot in my chest disappears entirely as our eyes meet.  “Have his eyes always been such a deep mahogany,” I think as I study the man.

  “Wha…”  His words die.

A chill trickles down my spine.

  “Fuck, you paralyze me when do that,” he huffs after a few seconds.  Sitting up he takes my face between his hands.  “What is wrong?”

I can’t think past the heat seeping into my skin from his hands.

  “Tala.  You need to talk to me.  What is wrong?”

  “I…I can’t think straight all of a sudden,” I mumble, leaning into his hands.  The callouses along his fingers scraping along my skin.

  “Your eyes are flashing between green and amber,” he states, tightening his grip.  “Bayley says the amber means your wolf is trying to get out.  That it happens when you’re upset or stressed.  What has upset you?”

  “Not…Nothing.  I’m calm.  I’m content right now.”

  “What is…”

  “I…I, uh…I think it is a mating imprint.”

His forehead furrows.

  “My wolf wants you as my mate,” I explain shyly.  “If you were a wolf… You would feel it too, hopefully.”

  “I’ve felt this pull to you since our wedding day.  I don’t know if that is what’s going right now but… You got your mate, Princess.  And I think you’re stuck with a bear for the rest of your life.”

I release a shaky breath.

  “Yeah,” he grins.

Leaning forward, I press another kiss to his lips.  He sits stock still as my lips move against his.  “Braun?”

  “Sweetheart, if I start kissing you I don’t know if I have the self-control to stop.  Or do more.”

  “I think you do,” I smile, nipping his bottom lip.

  “Don’t tempt me little wolf.”

  “What are you gonna do about it grizzly bear?”

His mouth attacks mine, one hand coming down to gather my wrists together, the other scooping up to settle me against the cushions.  Pinning my wrists above my head, his mouth moves to my neck.  I try to push against the hand pinning my wrist, memories flooding my head.  “Braun,” I whimper.

  “You like this, Sweetheart?”

  “You like this, Sweetheart,” one of Dad’s regulars growls against my ear, his hips grinding me roughly against the wall.  “You do, don’t you?”

  “No,” I whimper.

  “Liar,” he chuckles, one hand wrapping around my throat.  “I can feel the slick running down your legs.”

  “Please, sir.”

  “Say it.”  His hand tightens.

  “Please,” I beg.  I know it is a waste of breath but I also know the end result will be the same.  He pays extra for this.  The last one in every heat for the last four years, he pays for extra time and extra privileges.

  “I said say it, you Omega whore.”

  “No.”

  “I said say it.  Tell me how much you love this.”

  “Stop.  Please.”

My head bounces off the wall.

  “I paid for an obedient wolf,” he snarls, his hand leaving my throat to grab my chin.  He tilts my head backwards and I close my eyes to avoid looking into the Alpha’s eyes.  “Do as I say or maybe I slip your pimp a few extra hundreds to flip you in these chains just for me.  See how I like that tight little ass.  Is that what you want?”

  “No,” I shudder.

  “I think you do,” he grins pulling away.  “Maybe I’ll do that now.”

  “No,” I scream as my knee jerks up.

  “Fucking bitch,” he snarls.

I open my eyes to find the wolf doubled over on the floor.  The realization that my knee connected with the wolf sending me into a panic.  I tug futilely at my chains.

  “Yeah, you better fucking panic, whore,” he snarls pulling himself from the room.

The shouting from downstairs has me fighting against the restraints with all my energy.

  “You stupid slut,” Dad scowls.  “Do you know how much money you have cost me?  Huh,” he yanks head back by the hair.  “Maybe I withhold your meals until you make it up to me.  I’d say a month of just water will make you a bit more compliant.”

  “Tala,” Braun’s voice breaks through.  “Please come back to me.  Please.  Please.”

  “I’m sorry,” I croak, trying to swallow back bile.

  “What happened?”

  “Flash…of…uh, of my former life.”

  “Okay,” he states, voice soft.  “Was there a trigger?”

I nod.

  “I can’t help if you don’t…”

  “I know,” I interrupt, trying to control the tremors shaking my body.  “I’m so sorry.”

  “Don’t apologize, Princess,” he sighs, cupping my face again.  “Just know at some point you are going to have to let me into that head of yours.”

I nod, nuzzling against his hand, inhaling his scent.

  “Why don’t you get out and get some fresh air.”

  “I…”

  “Trust me,” he smiles.  “You need some fresh air.  Check on your ranch.  Do some work you’ve been neglecting.”

  “Okay.”  Picking up my phone I send a file to his e-mail.  “That should give you a little insight into my head.”

  “Tala,” he calls as I head for the door.

Turning around, I find him with his phone in his hand.  His eyes never leave the device.  “Take Dunne with you.  He’s strong and…understanding.”

  “Understanding?”

  “If you talk to him.”

  “Something I should know?”

  “Talk to him and find out.”

  “Will do.”

Strolling next door, I knock on Pete’s door.

  “Busy,” I ask when he appears.

  “No,” he drawls, his eyes on my shaking hands.

I clasp my hands behind my back.  “Good.  I need help at the ranch.”

  “Okay,” he states shutting the door behind me.

  “You want to drive or are we walking?”

  “Whateva the Ursus wants.”

  “The Ursavus says I need some fresh air.”

  “How’s he,” he asks after a few minutes of silence.

  “As can be expected.  Sad but trying to move past it.”

  “Good.  Are you eva gonna learn how to drive?”

I shrug.  “Hasn’t been a problem until recently.”

  “Wolves don’t drive?”

  “Wolves drive,” I nod.  “Bu when you’re chained to a wall being raped by multiple men a day, typical life stuff tends to get pushed to the wayside.”

  “What about tha otha three weeks of the month?”

  “Locked in a basement until I could make Dad money again.”

  “How long?”

  “I assumed that everyone has heard this story by now,” I sigh, rubbing absently at the thin scars around my wrists.  “Fifteen years.”

  “And those are all you have?”

  “Most wanted to keep me pretty.  I had one that liked to get rough.  Dad made him his last client of my heat.  He dislocated my joints a few times.  Wrist, shoulder, knee, ankles, and…”  I grimace at the memory.  “Hips.  Had every rib broken at least a couple dozen times each.  Broken jaw.  When he was done raping me he would break my nose.  Wolves heal fast, faster than bears even.  If we scar the wound was deep or we were starved.”

  “Which…”  His fingers graze a scar.

  “Both.  He wasn’t satisfied with raping me.  He wanted to flip me over.  I had a knee jerk reaction to the thought, literally.  I fought against my shackles when he crawled downstairs to complain about the service.  Just about sawed my own hands off.  Dad said I had to make it up to him.  I spent the next month starving, mostly.  A roaming grey wolf sniffed me out.  They managed to squeeze between the bars over the windows to drop small bits of food to me.  By my next heat, word had gotten to the Marrok.”

  “Who?”

  “Graves.  He heard about an Omega being pimped out in a different pack.  His Alpha told him to mind his own business so he decided to investigate himself and went straight to the Marrok.”  We walk in silence for a few more blocks.  “What’s your story?”

He glances at me from the corner of his eye.

  “I’ve seen your back.  Those scars are too irregular to be from a fight.  Trent said something about you having a soft spot for those with difficult lives.  I had a flashback this afternoon and Braun said that you would be understanding.  Doesn’t take a genius to piece together…our backgrounds are similar.”

  “What do the wolves do if yer born wholly human.”

  “The family has three choices.  They can stay in the Packlands but the human would be lower than an Omega.  Some packs that is a horrific way to live.  Even in the better packs, they would probably be miserable.  Wolves tend to bond more in wolf form.  They could also choose to move into the human territory.  The Marrok watches over their family for…I can’t remember how many generations.  Just to make sure their wolf genes don’t present.  Or the White Lion will take them in.”

  “The mythical White Lion.”

  “He loves that people think that,” I smirk.

  “Ya met him?

  “It is less than two percent that wolves are born human but I did go with the Marrok to escort a family to his Pride.  What does any of this have to do with your story?”

  “Bears destroy any cubs born human.”

  “So I’ve gathered from my father-in-law.”

  “We don’t know how it happened but my family never knew…”

  “You were born human,” I supply.

He nods.  “There are no records of my family in the bear’s records but… Ma walked in one morning to a cub in my bed.  She was understandably scared, even more so when I changed back.  She was a single parent with something she didn’t understand.  She sold me to a circus.”

I swallow back a growl.  “Bears present around ten don’t they?”

He nods and I reach up to brush the errant tears the movement breaks loose from his cheek without a word.

  “So, fourteen years,” I sigh threading my arm through his as we walk.  “And the scars on your back?”

  “I can be uncooperative at times.  Bullwhip makes ya very compliant.”

I glance over my shoulder at the small gasp, barely audible to my ears so I know it doesn’t even register with the bear, to find Bayley trailing a short distance away.  “How did you get here?”

  “Trent.  I lived solely as a bear for years travelling across the UK.  That wanker walked straight up to my cage one night.  Said he knew what I was, slid some clothes through the bars, and promised me that night was my last night as a circus bear.  That night he picked the lock and stole me away.  He petitioned the European Ursinus to allow me into the community.  That Ursinus sent me to Braun.”

  “Braun?  Not the Ursinus?”

  “Yer Ursinus isn’t fond of Europeans.”

  “He has a Brit on his King’s Guard.”

  “That he does not trust.  King’s Guard earn their place much like your Alphas.  Neville is fierce and fast, he won his place.”

  “Should I worry about my favorite guard joining the King’s Guard?”

He stops in his tracks.

  “You’ve bested Kevin.”

  “Twice,” he smirks.

  “Peter…”

  “He was running his mouth.  He insulted ya again.”

  “Pete…”

  “And Bayley,” he whispers.  His eyes lock into mine.  “Said maybe he would take a turn with ‘er when she goes into whore mode.  Or you.  Said ya would allow anyone a fuck when yer in that state.  I just reminded him to respect our Ursus and ‘er people.”

  “Same reminder I told you to give him?”

  “Maybe a stronger reminder,” he mutters.

  “Jesus, boy, it’s a good thing I’m feeding you now.  The fucking Ursinus would have you starved you by now,” I press my forehead against his temple.  “Stuff like this is the reason you’re my favorite.”

  “Loyalty breeds loyalty,” he states, patting my back.

  “That was almost a hug, Grumpy Bear,” I smirk pulling back.  “But this is definitely going to be a hug.”  I step away just as Bayley wraps herself around him.  I hear her mumble a thank you as I disappear into the ranch house.

 

 

X

 

 

            “I’m so sorry,” Bayley states for the third time.

  “Bay, you’re fine.  I understand.  It’s out of your control.  I can handle the first meeting with the Coyotes without you.  All I need to know is if you’re going to be safe while I’m away.”

  “Yes.”

  “Are you going back to the Packlands for your heat?”

She shakes her head.  “Pete offered to protect me during that week.”

  “The pheromones work on bears.  Pete is still young.  His control isn’t the best.”

  “I think we’ll be okay,” she smiles.

  “Just don’t hurt him,” I chuckle as we reach my house.

  “Only if he wants me to,” she grins, pushing me towards the door.  “Go on.  I have a feeling your mate is waiting for you.”

  “How did you…”

  “Braun came with questions,” she shrugs.  “Go.”

Entering the house, I find Braun in the kitchen.  Something on the stove smoking as he throws the kitchen windows open.  “Is having a wolf in your life so horrible you’re trying to burn the house down?”

  “No,” he growls.  “I wanted to cook something for you.”

  “And what exactly are you cooking,” I grin fanning the smoke away so I can peer at the food.  “Lamb?”

  “I know how much you hate fish,” he grumbles, seating me on the counter beside the stove.

  “I don’t hate fish,” I smile, sliding the pan from the heat.  “I’m tired of fish.  Doesn’t take long to sear lamb.”

  “I’ve burned dinner,” he growls.

  “Deeply charred,” I grin, turning the stove off before nudging the big man in front of me.  “I’ve eaten worse.  Michelle really is a horrible cook.  What inspired you to cook tonight, Teddy Bear?”

  “Can’t a guy cook for his wife?”

Glancing at the stove, “He can try.”

  “I’m sorry, Princess.”

  “For trying to be a sweet to me?  Yeah, you’re a horrible person,” I smile leaning in.

  “Trying?”

  “Shut up and kiss me.”

  “That didn’t work so well last time.”

  “You just can’t restrain me.”

  “Yeah,” he sighs.  “Sorry about that.  I didn’t…I knew you were…assaulted.”

  “Raped.”

  “I just didn’t know the details.”

  “Now you know some.  Maybe I’ll give you more someday.”

  “I’d like that,” he presses a soft kiss to my lips.

  “Let’s eat,” I smile, returning the kiss.

  “We can try,” he chuckles.  “If it’s even edible.”


	6. 6

            I stretch widely against the solid body of Braun, his arms tightening around me.

  “Do you ever sleep a full night,” he mumbles.

  “Not in a long time,” I sigh.  “Sorry.”

  “Not a problem.  Just worried about you.”

  “Thank you,” I mumble, pressing a kiss to his lips.

  “What time is it?”

I lean up to try to see the bedside clock over his shoulder.  “No idea.  I can’t see the clock.  This bed is too wide for me to reach my phone on my side table.  Before dawn.”

  Maybe you should try sleeping on your side of the bed,” he chuckles reaching behind him to grab his phone.

  “I do.  Some big lug keeps pulling me to his side,” I grin, nuzzling along his jaw.

  “It’s two thirty in the morning,” he sighs.  “Want to try to get some more sleep?”

  “You can,” I chuckle, kissing along the side of his throat.  “I’m going to do this.”

  “That will make it very difficult for me to sleep,” he chuckles.

  “Really,” I smile, my hands slide down his bare chest.  “Sucks to be you.  Because I love kissing you.”

  “Really?”

  Mmmhmm,” I hum, raising my head.  “Hey,” I smirk as I catch a glimpse of his lock screen.  “That is me.  Where did you get that picture?”  Taking the device from his hand, I study the picture.  I’m standing at the edge of the woods, my nose raised to the wind.

  “Trent,” he states simply.  Unlocking the phone, another picture of my wolf is centered behind the apps.  This one showing my hug with Pete.

  “Naomi,” I guess.

He nods.  “Just because I’ve never seen you change doesn’t mean I don’t know your wolf,” he pecks my lips.  “My beautiful wolf.  You’re always beautiful to me.  No matter what form you’re in.”

  “I’m just a basic black wolf.”

  “I’ve studied every picture that your guards sent me,” he murmurs stroking my hair back from my face.  “You have a single white nail on your back left paw, third from the outside.  The fur along your spine and muzzle is a slightly deeper black than the rest of you.  You used to move with your head hung low, now your head is held high but you still tuck your tail like a scared dog.  I could pick you out of a line up of black wolves.  Plus, those amber eyes… I can feel those things in my soul.”

  “You say all the best things,” leaning up I capture his lips.

His hand hesitantly grips my hip and I mold myself against him.  “Gods, I love doing that,” I whisper as we part.

  “I love when you do that.”

  “I…I think I’m falling…falling for you.”

A smile spreads across his face.  “I can accept that because I know I’m falling for you.”

  “Really?”

  “How many times do I have to say it.”

  “Every damn day,” I grin.  “With every kiss.  And every touch.”

  “As you wish, Princess.”  His hand snakes beneath my shirt, rough thick fingers side across my stomach sending heat straight between my thighs.  “Tala Strowman,” he murmurs, maneuvering so he can look into my eyes.  His dark eyes reflect the small amount of moonlight filtering through the window.  “Beloved wolf among bears, a feat no one thought was possible.  Omega wolf who became a leader.”

  “That is the feat that should amaze everyone,” I smile, trying to blink back happy tears.

  “You’re my wife and mate, my heart belongs to you.”  He presses a kiss on my shoulder.  “Please don’t cry.”

  “They’re happy tears, Teddy Bear.  No one has ever said anything like that to me.  No one has made me feel the way you do.  The Marrok healed my mind mostly.  Regal healed my body.  No one healed my soul.  I know…I know, it’s the one part of me that I need to take care of myself but you’re helping me find myself.  I didn’t think I would have anyone like you.  It gives me hope for the first time in a really long time.  Thank you for…” I search for the right words.  “I don’t know.  For being you.  For your patience.  For your sweetness.  For showing me that I’m more than I was taught to believe.”  I’m acutely aware of the sensations his fingers send through my body as they skim along my skin.  “For making me want…something I never thought I would.”

  “Which is?”

  “I… I mean I know we’ve…”  His hand moves northward slightly and my muscles start to tremble.  His hand spread wide there.  “I know,” I try again.  “During my heats.  But I’ve nev…Outside of that time frame.  I can’t even articulate what I’m thinking,” I groan, covering my face with my hands.

  “Hey,” he sighs taking my hands into one of his.  “I got the basic idea.  You don’t have to rush into anything.  You are in charge of that aspect,” he smiles, kissing my knuckles.

  “But I want it,” I whisper.  “You make me feel things…good things that I’ve never felt before.”

Levering himself up onto one elbow, he places one of my hands on the back of his neck.  “You can say stop at any point and I will.  I promise you.”

I nod, pulling him down to me.

  “What do you like, Princess?”

  “I…I don’t know.”

  “Sorry,” he chuckles.  “Stupid question.  How about, I try things and you tell me if they’re okay or not.  You like kissing so how about we start,” he lowers his mouth to my neck, “here.”

I release a shaky breath as his lips glide along my pulse point.

  “Tala?”

  “Don’t stop,” I pant, tightening my grip on him.  “Like it.”

  “Okay,” I feel him smile against me.  He spends a few more seconds repeating the action before moving to my shoulder, a soft pinch of his teeth.

  “Don’t like.”

  “Keep my teeth to myself, got it.”  His mouth kisses and sucks at the skin and I bare my throat more to the man.  His fingers soothe soft circles across my torso sending more heat between my thighs.  “May I?”  He tugs at the shirt.

  “It’s your shirt,” I smirk remembering his past habit of ripping shirts off of me.  “Do whatever…” A giggle cuts off the sentence as he rips the shirt down the middle.

  “Much better,” he grins, his hand sliding up to knead my breast gently and all the breath leaves me at the sensation.  I have never been touched this way with this much gentleness.  “Yes or no, Princess?”

I nod wildly.  “Yes.  Like.  Love.”

  “Good to know,” he breathes, dragging his lips down the valley between my breasts.  “I want to know everything that makes my beautiful wolf happy.  What about…” His lips trace up and around my nipple.

  “Yes,” I whimper as a pointed tongue snakes out to tease the peak.  He fights against my grip as I try to pull him closer as his touches turn feather soft.  “Braun.  No teasing,” I whine, arching towards him.

  “No teasing,” he grins, his fingers slide lower to waistband of my panties.  “Are you sure about that?”

  “Yes…”  Another wave of want and heat rolls through me.  “No…”

  “Too much work out of heat.  No one has time for that,” Dad’s words float through my brain.

  “I…I don’t know.”

  “Okay, we can stop.”

  “No,” I whimper, a deep ache settling in my lower belly at the thought.

  “Tala, you don’t have to do anything.”

  “I want to,” I whine.

  “But?”

  “I don’t know if my body will cooperate.  I’m too much work outside of my heat.”

  “Who told you…Never mind,” he leaves the bed.

  “Braun?”

Gripping me above my knees he drags me to the edge of the bed, “Anyone who tells you you’re too much work…I don’t even have the words to describe that.  Because you deserve to be worshiped.”  He bends over to press soft kisses along my stomach, my fingers tangling in his hair.  “They should fall to their knees at your feet.”

  “No one kneels to an Omega.  Bears kneel to no one.”

  “I kneel to my Ursus,” he hits his knees.  “I kneel to my wife.”   He drags my panties down my legs.  “I kneel for my Queen.”  He drags his nose up my inner leg, stopping mid-thigh huffing out a breath.  “Your body is definitely cooperating.  Smell so…perfect.”

  “Braun, please.”  I don’t know what exactly I’m asking for but I release a breath as his lips press against my thigh.

He slowly kisses a path up one leg before turning his attention to the opposite leg.  His eyes lock onto mine as he reaches my apex.  He smirks as my hips buck at the soft kiss he lays there.  Ever so slowly his tongue slips into my slit exploring.  He moans into me and I arch at the sensations the vibrations send through me.  One heavy hand presses on my ribcage as his tongue circles my clit slowly.  His beard rubbing along my thighs lightly.  I pull his hand up to my breast holding it there with both hands around his wrist as I grind against his mouth.  “Love.  Love,” I keen.  “Braun.  More.”

  “More,” he asks pulling back.  A single finger of his free hand sliding up and down my slit.

  “Yes, please.  I’m begging.  I’ll do anything.”

  “Not necessary.”  He sinks his middle finger into me and my eyes roll up in my head.  “My beautiful, strong, and caring wolf,” he coos, his finger pumping slowly.  “My sweet Omega.  So good for me.  Come undone for me.”

  “I…I don’t,” I pant.  “I don’t know…if…if I…”

  “Yes, you can,” he sighs, adding a second finger.  “Just listen to your body.”

  “Mouth.  Tongue,” I whimper.  “Please.”

  “No begging.  Whatever you want I will give you.”

His mouth returns and I moan, clenching around his fingers.

  “Yes.  I’m a good Omega.  Good wife.  Good for Mate.  Need to be a good mate.”

His fingers hook pulling a low moan from me as an orgasm washes over me.

  “Beautiful,” he grins, leaning back to lick his fingers lewdly.  “Always so beautiful.”

  “Braun,” I pant, crooking a finger at him.  “Come here Mate.”

  “Not enough yet?”

  “Needy wanton Omega,” I whimper, my hands fisting into the blanket.  “Never satisfied.”

  “Beautiful Omega.  Saddled with a bear who can’t satisfy her,” he argues in a soft growl, shaking his head.  “Has to suppress her most beautiful instincts to satisfy me.  I…”

I launch myself at him, wrapping my legs around his waist as I bury my face into his neck.  “No.  No.  No.  No.  You’re so good to me.  I’m the one who’s broken.  I’m sorry.”  I press open mouth kisses along his neck and shoulder, my hips rolling against his on their own accord.  “Forgive me.”

  “Nothing to for…Fuck,” he groans as my teeth sink in above his pec.

  “Bad?”

  “No.  Not at all,” he pants as my tongue laves over the spot my teeth were seconds before.  “Unexpected.”

  “So I should do it again,” I ask against his skin, turning my head to repeat the action over his opposite pec.

  “You’re going to be the death of me,” he chuckles, bucking his hips against me.

  “Did you mean it when you said you would give me anything I want?”  My mouth slides downward.

  “Yes, Princess,” he groans.  “I would give you the fucking world if you asked.”

  “I want you,” I growl.

Pulling me back up his body, he pecks my lips.  “Then take me,” he grins.  His cock settles against my stomach.

  “Either you have magic shorts or you want this as much as me.”

  “Have you tasted you,” he smirks as I position him at my entrance.

Leaning in I probe his mouth with my tongue before sinking down him slowly, Braun releasing a long breath.  “Now I have.  Not as good as you, Teddy Bear.”  My mouth sliding across his collarbones.  “Delicious.”  My teeth sink in once again, his cock twitches inside me.

  “So good to me.  Knows just what I like.  Ride me, Mate,” he rumbles throwing his head back to expose his throat.

I growl low in my throat.  “Is my big bad bear submitting to little old me?”  I rise until just his crown is inside of me.

He nods furiously as our hips connect again.  Rocking slowly, I watch the delight on his face.  “I was told something about marking during mating.”

  “I’m not an Alpha but if that’s what my mate needs,” I bite the connection between his neck and shoulder.

  “Just like that,” he moans.  The sound spurring me faster.

  “Fuck, that is sexy,” I mumble, releasing his neck.  “My perfect bear mate.  Filling this needy Omega pussy…Stretching it so…” I dissolve into whimpers and growls as he bucks up into me harshly.

  “Please,” he moans.  “Don’t stop talking.  Please.”

  “Ca…Can’t.  Feels so good.  Never…Before…Fuck,” I pant falling against his chest.  “Braun,” I scream as my second orgasm leaves me a shuddering mess on top of him.  He continues to buck up into me seeking his own completion.  “Mate,” I state, voice rough.  “Husband.  Mine.”  I press open mouth kisses across his skin.  “All fucking mine.  Fucking sates me every time.  Gotta do the same for him.”

He croons wordlessly as I circle my hips sluggishly.

  “Gotta love him better.  Gotta give him the cubs he deserves someday.  Good Omega.”  My tongue slips out to lavish his nipple.

  “Fuck,” he growls, pinning our hips together.  His release filling me.  “I love you.  My perfect wolf.”

  “I love you.  My caring bear,” I whisper moving to pull away.

  “Not yet,” one arm banding around my waist holding me close.  “Did you mean it,” he questions, hand stroking along my side.

  “Yes.  Everything I said…”

  “You want to have my cubs?”

I nod against him.  “I want more just like you.  I watch you with Ursula and Orsin, you’re so great with them.  I want to give you that.  I just can’t within the next two months.  I don’t even know if I can within the next two years but I want to give that to you.  Unless…” I lift my head to look at him.  “You don’t want…I can go back on my suppressants.”

  “Of course, I want.  I didn’t give up the throne because I didn’t want kids or didn’t want you.  It’s the complete opposite.  I only want you.  Not to have my father whore me out to whoever he deems worthy.  I never want to hurt you like he did.  What,” he asks as my head tilts.

  “I thought I heard something out…”

A female’s shouts in the distance before turning into a blood curdling scream echoing through town.  Two tiny voice joining in that I immediately recognize.

  “Hannah.”

The change takes me over as soon as I step out the door, a howl bubbling from my throat as I take off at a run.  A chocolate wolf joining me a block into the run, a brown bear joining a half block later.  I turn my head to study the bear, “Has to be Pete.”

Bayley lets out an alarm bark seconds before I trip over something large.  My shoulder skids along the concrete before coming to rest facing my obstacle.  The mauled body of my sister-in-law.  Jumping to my feet I rush to her side.  “Please.  Please.  Braun doesn’t need this,” I think snuffling along her body.  There is no sign of life.  Bayley leans into me as I whimper.  “Kids.  Where are the cubs?”  Circling, I try to catch their scent.  Bayley joining in before yipping.  She disappears under a thick hedge row, her hind legs and tail only visible.  I dive in after her.

  “Aunt Tala,” a little voice whispers and I finally break through to a void within the hedge.  Ursula is pressed against the back of the void, her brother peaking over shoulder.  I let out a huff of breath in relief.

  “Which one is Aunt Tala?”

Bayley backs up slightly and I stretch my neck out to lay my muzzle as close to the cubs as possible.  The smell of blood fills my nose erasing the relief.  I claw at the dirt trying pull myself closer.

  “Orsin, he got some of Mom’s…” she chokes.  “Mom’s blood on him.  I smell it too.  We’re fine.  I promise.”

I shake my head.  “Fresh blood.  Live Blood.  Hurt.”

  “Ursula got cut by his knife.  She’s bleeding.”

  “Orsin,” she growls.

I yip at her.

  “It’s small.  I’m fine,” she pulls her pants up to reveal a shallow cut across her calf seeping blood.  “He’s coming back.  He wants to kill us.”

  “No.  No.  Not happening.”  Shimming backwards, I pull myself from the hedge.  My nose immediately hitting the ground sorting through the different scents.  Pete stands over me, eyes surveying the area.  “Can’t find the bastard.  Area too high traffic.  Too many smells.  Wait.  There he is.”  The same scent covers the area around the hedge and Hannah’s body.  I follow the strange bear’s scent, Pete hovering making the tracking process more difficult but not impossible.  Pete roars swiping me out of the way as something large and black tackles him, my head bouncing against the curb.  Black spots dance across my vision as I lay there, the pain of a shattered shoulder making my stomach roil.  “Too much pain.  Need to heal.”  The bears battle into my line of vision, Pete’s opponent is a huge black bear.  A few bloody marks mark the larger bears torso and face while claw marks tattoo Pete’s body.  The brown bear panting heavily as he faces off with the larger bear, the black bear’s back to me.  Pulling myself up slowly, the dull ache of healing still not hitting me, I move towards the battling bears watching for any opening to help my guard.  I finally see my opportunity as the large bear sinks back onto his hunches in preparation to stand, his forepaw raised to claw Pete again.  I launch myself, latching onto his wrist and using my momentum to swing my hind legs around his body.  Digging my claws between his ribs, I release my hold to snap around his throat.  The roar of pain from the bear is slightly airy indicating I have punctured his trachea, before being ripped from the bear.  His full weight coming down on my throat and I try to howl in pain as something snaps there.  Nothing comes out.  I snarl trying to squirm from beneath the larger animal, his muzzle lowering towards me.  Pete throws himself at the other bear, claws ripping at the bite mark.  I pull myself painfully to my feet to help once again.  A roar washes over the area as the largest grizzly I have ever laid eyes on appears, the black bear scrambling away and the grizzly gives chase.  I scramble over to the brown bear heaving in a heap.  He changes back, trying to push my muzzle away gently as I lick at his wounds.  “ ‘M fine.  ‘M fine,” he huffs.

  “No.  Hurt,” I think snuffling along him.  “Because of me.  Hurt bad.”

The grizzly returns with another deafening roar and I straddle my guard putting myself between him and the new enemy.  I snarl at the giant bear and it cocks his head at me looking almost amused.

  “Ursavus,” Pete nods.

  “Braun.”  Relief taking my legs out from beneath me.

  “Ugh,” Pete huffs as I collapse onto him.

  “Ursavus,” a strange bear rushes in.  The dim light of early morning glimmering across the dark skin of his naked torso.  “The bear has eluded us.”

I will the change back and find nothing.  The magic not responding to my call.

  “Tala,” Pete mutters as I struggle to my feet.

I stretch and finally find a half change.

  “Ursus,” the new bear’s brow furrows, and his eyes hit the ground.  “What…”

  “Can’t heal,” I rasp falling forward, darkness pulling at the edges of my vision.  He catches me under the arms.

  “You should be dead,” he mutters.

  “Wha…”

Familiar hands pull at my arms and darkness finally swallows me.


	7. 7

            “Are you sure about this?”

  “It’s been six days,” I state moving around the room to gather my things.  “I’m healed.  Chad needs the room.”

  “Not completely healed.”

  “Ninety…eight percent healed,” I grimace at the pull of the scabs along my shoulder as I shrug.

  “There is still wolfsbane in your system.”

  “Not enough to halt my healing anymore.”

  “But…”

  “I have things to get accomplished.”

  “I’m not letting you into the dungeon,” Braun growls.

  “I’m not asking for your permission.”

  “Tala…”

  “I can talk to them.”

  “No.”

  “Why not?”

  “Damn it, Tala,” he snarls dropping onto the hospital bed, the metal groans under his weight.  His head hanging.  “I almost lost you,” he whispers.

All the fight leaves me.  “Braun…”

  “I was so scared,” he huffs.

  “I know,” I sigh moving to straddle one of his legs, my hands kneading along his neck and shoulders.  He sags against me, his face buried against my collarbone.  “I’m sorry.”

  “For surviving,” he chuckles.

  “For scaring you,” I murmur, kissing the side of his head.  “I knew I would survive,” I grin.

  “I didn’t,” he raises his eyes to mine.  “Half changed and barely breathing, draped over Apollo’s arms.  I thought you were dead.”

  “Can’t get so lucky to break the mating imprint this soon,” I smile.

  “It would have ripped my heart out, Princess.”

  “Being mated to a wolf is no joke,” I sigh pressing closer to him.  “It would be worse if you were a wolf.  You could feel my emotions.  Feel my pain.  You would have felt my heart stop.”

  “I did.  Once you hit the street, it was like an adrenaline rush slamming into me.  Took me three damn tries to call the guards.  All of them.  I had to get you protection.  King’s Guard were the only ones that didn’t answer.”  His hand snakes under my shirt.  “You were worried.  And scared.  And determined.  When your shoulder shattered, I almost ripped the steering wheel out of the damn truck.”

  “Pete didn’t mean…”

  “I know.  Hence why he wasn’t punished.  You were in so much pain.  I had to change to make it stop.”

  “I’m sorry, Braun.  I didn’t even know we had a connection or I…”

  “Don’t be sorry.”  His fingers trace a short path up and down my spine.  “I would have never been able to track you as quickly as I did.  It’s just that you were in so much pain but you kept fighting.  Pete said he would have been dead without you.  Ursula said…”

  “He would have killed her if I hadn’t fought him,” I repeat the younger bear’s words.  She repeated the phrase so often I heard it in my sleep.  She tended to crawl into bed with me so she might have muttered it in her sleep.  “Never mind Bayley, huh?”

  “I thought Omegas were supposed to be the calm wolves,” he smirked rubbing across the almost healed bite mark on his nose.

  “Nope,” I smirk.  “We’re the bottom of the hierarchy, we’re use to fighting for everything.  We’ll rip your face off if we want to.”

  “Glad you told me that before I stuck my head in a shrub with a cornered Omega,” he grins pulling me into a kiss.  “She’s a good wolf, like her friend.”

  “Mmmmm,” I hum.  “Now that you’re feeling better.  I really do have things to do.”

  “Tala,” he groans, lowering his head again.

  “More than talking to Hannah’s guards.  I have to get in touch with the Coyote Counsel and try to convince them to allow bears in for our meeting.  If I can’t do that then I need to see if I can get a couple Alphas or Bettas to accompany me.  Because I have a feeling you are not going to let me out alone ever again.”

  “Not until we find that bear.”

  “Right.  So…I guess you need to stop arguing with me and let me talk to your sister’s guards so I can get onto more important issues.”

  “Like not going to the dungeons and going to your ranch instead.”

  “Akam, Rezar, and Tamina are capable of running the ranch without me micromanaging them.”

  “Tala…”

  “What do you expect them to do to me?  They are in cells.  Lie to me?”

  “Poison you again.”

  “Maybe you and the King’s Guard should have checked them more thoroughly when you imprisoned them.”

  “Fine,” he sighs.  “I need to talk to Father any way.”

  “I don’t need a mate connection to know that just thrills you,” I smirk, rubbing my cheek along his shoulder.  “I’ll make sure to take good care of you tonight.”

  “Mmmmm,” he hums, his grip tightening pressing me tighter to his body.  I smile as I feel his length press against my thigh.  “How are you planning to do that?”

  “Might want to save your energy,” I chuckle against his ear.  “My heat is in four days.”

  “I have plenty of energy,” he smirks, gripping my hips.  “For you.”

  “I have other ways to take care of my man,” I smile up at him.

  “Are you scent marking me?”

I nod before stepping away.  “Don’t come to a wounded wolf smelling like another woman.  Especially your Omega mate who is close to her heat.  It flares our jealousy and need to claim.”

  “I’ve told you…”

  “I know.  But…Just know I’m going to be a little more possessive because of hormones and I’m sorry.  I will try to control it but allow me to express it in small, harmless ways.  If it becomes more, call me on it.”

  “Or I can just avoid getting too close to Dana until you are more yourself,” he sighs.

  “That works for me,” I grin, pulling away.  “See you tonight?”

  “Stay…”

  “With my guards, I know.”

  “Tala,” he growls standing.  “I mean it.  Be careful.  Stay close to the guards.  I’m going to be terrified until I find the bear that attacked you.”  He cups my face tilting it up to meet his.

  “I know.” I place a kiss on each palm before pulling away. “I promise I will take every precaution.  They won’t let anything happen to me.”

  “But they can’t keep you from doing something stupid,” he smirks.  “Like running out and fighting a bear three times your size.”

  “I’m going to ignore the fact you called me stupid and assume you misspoke because you’re usually so sweet,” I mock glare, pulling him down for a kiss.  “I’ll see you tonight.”

  “My boys,” I smile at Trent and Konnor leaning across from the door.  “Enjoy your vacation?”

  “How are you feeling?”

  “Like I got into a fight with a bear three times my size and he fought dirty.  How’s Pete doing since he left the hospital?”

  “Bayley is taking good care of him,” Konnor smirks and I notice for the first time the dark circles under his eyes.

  “I’m sure she is.”

  “You know that bears are promiscuous,” Konnor states.

  “Not all bears,” Trent interjects.

  “Wolves are not,” Konnor continues.  “Do you think Bayley will accept that?”

  “That’s between Pete and Bayley.”

  “What will you do if your favorite choses love over staying on as your guard?”

  “I would never require him make that choice but if he does I will respect it.”

  “He is required to make that choice.  Guards cannot keep their posts and have a relationship.”

  “Says who?”

  “It’s a law, Madam,” Trent murmurs.

  “It’s a stupid law.  Love doesn’t affect your ability to do your job.  Does the royal cook lose his job if he falls in love?  That law will be changed.  You have my permission to love whoever you want in the meantime.”

Both men seem to deflate.

  “What?”

  “Whoever,” Konnor whispers.

  “Something I need to know?”

The big man swallows thickly.

  It’s safe to tell her, she doesn’t…understand all our laws.”

  “There’s another one that’s going to piss me off?”

  “I could be killed for who I love,” Konnor states softly.

  “A human?”

He shakes his head.

  “Just tell me.  I’m not healed enough to pull it out of you and I really don’t care what you do in your bedroom as long as it’s consensual.”

  “If you can’t be used to breed then…”

  “What is it with bears and breeding?”

  “We’re dying out, Madam.”

  “What?”

  “The bear population has been decreasing over the last few decades.  Worldwide not just here.”

  “I will come back to that but back to you,” I turn to face Konnor fully.  “I don’t care if you love a woman, man, bear, wolf, or human.  You love who you love.  Any of you,” I glance at Trent.  “Spread the word amongst the guards…Hell, anyone in my territory.  I will never let those loyal to me hurt.  Ask Pete about that.”

  “What if we can alibi two of Hannah’s guards?”

  “Can you?”

  “The Ursinus can’t…”

  “That old bastard doesn’t need to know anything,” I interrupt.  “Anything you say stays with me and Braun if I feel he needs to know.”

  “Nia was with me,” Trent states softly, his eye darting around.

  “Trent,” I state, grabbing his chin.  “Look at me.  Start from the beginning.”

  “I’ve been in a relationship with Ms. Jax for the majority of my time here in this country.”

  “You’ve hidden it because of the law,” I supply.

  “Just from the monarchy and King’s Guard.  All other guards knew.”

  “So the night of the attack you were with…”

  “Nia Jax, Madam.  Yes.  Ursus Hannah had given her guards the night off.  Nia…Ms. Jax joined me in my home when she deemed safe.”

  “When was that?”

  “Around midnight.”

  “And she was there the entire time?”

He nods.

  “And you?”

  “Bo Dallas was at a bar in the Neutral lands,” Konnor mumbles.

  “What exactly is wrong with that?”

  “It was a bar for creatures like me.”

  “People like you,” I correct.  “Bears like you.  Not a creature.  Continue.”

  “We weren’t there together exactly.  He was there when I got there at eleven.  We didn’t interact but we did see each other there.  We left at the same time when the bar shut down.  I followed him back into town when we got the call from Ursavus.”

  “What about the other two?”

Both men shrug.

  “Let’s go spring your loves,” I sigh.

  “Don’t,” Konnor sighs.

  “Sorry.  Tell me about the bear population.”

  “No one knows the official numbers.”

  “Rough estimate.”

  “Fifteen percent each decade.”

  “Not so bad.”

  “It’s compounding.  It’s not quite sixty percent but it’s over fifty.  The war helped those numbers but…”

  “But?”

  “There is an increase in human births.”

  “Which the Ursinus kills.”

  “It’s becoming harder to breed.  Something I understand is not an issue with wolves.”

  “Alphas are extremely fertile.  Omegas tend to birth twins or triplets so…” I stop in my tracks as a thought hits me.  “That’s why I was married to Braun, isn’t it?”

  “Madam?”

  “I was told the Ursinus wanted an Omega.  He wanted a wolf that would that would give him multiple cubs.”

  “Uh, I think he thought you would…um…be a bit more…submissive.  Not trying to fulfill your title,” Konnor’s eyes sweep the area around us.

  “He thought you would have ran home to the pack by now,” Trent states softly.  “Hannah would complain to her guards about how difficult the Ursinus was being with you.  How he hated you for making the best out of your situation,” he pulls me into a walk.

  “He hates you because you’re not cruel like him.  He hates you because Ursavus loves you.  He hates you because you have the potential to be a better ruler than him,” Konnor states holding the Royal Housing door.  Trent slips in the door in front of me, Konnor following me closely.  “Kevin is following,” he breathes pressing closer.

  “Kevin doesn’t have the balls to do anything to me,” I state.  “He just likes to run his mouth, he has no follow through.”

  “Keep talking lupus stultus,” Kevin growls, turning to head towards the meeting hall.

  “Think of a new insult,” I call back as Trent stops in front of a large, thick steel door.

  “Ursus,” he motions at the door.

Raising my hand, I knock.

  “They will never be able to hear that from the dungeon,” Konnor comments.

Banging my fist against the door, I glance back at him.  “Better?”

  “Much,” he smirks, standing opposite of Trent at my side.

  “Before whoever gets up here, I might want to mention that I don’t do well in underground rooms.”

Both men turn to stare at me.

  “I can go down there but it might…it might cause some flashbacks.”

  “What do you need from us?”

  “Grounding.  Reminder of where I really am.”

  “We will stay at your back,” Konnor states.  “If you feel overwhelmed, cross your wrists behind you and we will try to calm you.  The move isn’t out of the ordinary for bear monarchy, it’s a signal for guards to move in so…”

A grinding noise interrupts him as the peephole opens.  Dark eyes stare out at me.

  “I need to see the prisoners and that door needs some serious oil.”

The peephole grinds shut and the door swings open.

  “Ursus,” Harper nods.  “Good to see you up and about.”

  “Good to be up and about,” I smile kindly.  “You are looking well.  Shall we?”  I motion for the King’s Guard to lead the way down the spiraling staircase.  “Are you eating well?”

  “You shouldn’t concern yourself with the King’s Guard, Ursus.”

  “I concern myself with every bear who sets foot in my husband’s territory.”

  “Don’t,” he states as we reach the bottom, his massive hand engulfing mine.  The stiff edge of paper presses into my palm as he stares down at me.

  “Whatever you say,” I smile palming the paper as he releases me.  Sliding the slip into my pocket, I turn to glance at my guards.  They nod back at me.

  “Ursus,” a bear rushes the bars of the cell to my right, finger tips barely skimming down my arm as Konnor and Trent pull me backwards.  “Ursus, please.  How are the cubs?  Please tell me they are safe.”

  “Settle down you,” Harper growls, smashing a wooden club across the imprisoned bear’s hand.

I cringe inwardly, reminding myself that these are prisoners, they’ve lost all access to kindness.  “You would be?”

  “Drew Gulak,” he answers, cradling his hand.  “Head guard to Ursus Hannah…Or I was.”

  “Where were you for your Ursus six nights ago?”

  “The Ursus gave us the night off.  I was in my apartment.”

  “Where he was still hiding when the King’s Guard came to arrest him,” Harper mutters.

  “It is my understanding that the King’s Guard ignored the Ursavus’ call that night.  I wouldn’t act too superior.”

  “Why would you still be in your apartment?  My guards would never allow me out alone at night even if I ordered them to.”

He glances at the King’s Guard before returning his eyes to mine.  “Please tell me the cubs are okay.”

  “The royal family is no longer your concern,” Harper barks.

  “Harper.  Mouth shut.”

  “Why do you care so much about the cubs?”

  “They were my charges too.”

  “You haven’t said a thing about Hannah.”

  “She’s gone.  There is nothing that can be done for her.  My cubs though…”

  “Your cubs?”

He presses his lips together.

  “Drew?”

  “I can’t.”

  “Boys?”

Trent’s fingers press into the small of my back so I step forward.  “Drew.  Your cubs?”

  “Ursus, please.”

  “I’ll tell you about Ursula and Orsin if you answer my questions.”

  “Yes, Ursus,” he whispers.

  “I need you to look me in the eye and answer me.  What do you mean, your cubs?”

  “Hannah was married to a cruel man at fifteen.  Her father’s choice.  There was pressure to breed early in their marriage but they only produced wholly human offspring.  I was hired in the first group of new guards to replace her husband’s after they were killed in the war.  Hannah had just lost her second child, according to Hannah they were barely five when the Ursinus tore them away.  She was devastated and I was an ear to listen.  We grew closer.  And…Ursula happened.”

  “Seems a few steps were skipped there but continue.”

  “Hannah was terrified that her father would find out the fact that Ursula is a bastard and kill her.  We agreed to never risk it again.”

  “And Orsin?”

  “I fell in love,” he shrugs.  “I tried to fight my feelings but we gave in.  Soon after her husband died in the war.  Hannah told her father it was one last gift from her husband and we continued our relationship in private.”

  “Do the cubs know?”

  “No.”

  “Do you have any evidence?”

  “No,” he states.  “But Hannah did,” he whispers barely audible to me.

  “What was that,” Harper growls.

  “The one who needed to hear it, did.”  Turning back to the imprisoned man.  “Did she…”

  “She left an envelope in my apartment a couple months ago,” he whispers.  “I don’t know what she has in there but she said to protect it.  I hid it when…” He swallows thickly.

  “Where?”

  “Secret compartment.  Kitchen cabinet over the coffee pot.”

  “I’ll look into that,” I smile, moving down the line of cells.  Two bears huddle in the center cell on the left.  The man and woman sitting back to back stare back at me silently.  “Those two have been alibied,” I point.  “Ursavus will want to talk to them before they are released.”

  “Ursus…”

I find the last bear at the right on the very end of the row of cells.  The room so dark here I stumble slightly, Trent’s hand coming out momentarily to steady me before disappearing.  It takes me three tries to find the man in his cell, his silhouette barely distinguishable from the shadows.

  “Tala Layfield,” a slow smile of white teeth appearing.

The use of my old name throwing me off guard.  “That is no longer my name, Apollo.”

  “Wolves and their tendency to disregard the past,” he chuckles.  “Do you think that because he is dead that makes you any less John Layfield’s daughter?”

I swallow back the bile the mention of my father brings up.

  “She is Tala Strowman, Ursus of our Ursidae,” Trent states calmly.

  “A title she did not earn,” Apollo states, standing.

  “How does one earn a royal title,” I ask more confident than I feel.  My arms folding behind my back to cross at the wrist.  “Marry a royal?  I seem to have accomplished that.”

The bulk of the two guards press against my shoulders.

  “Care about the people in the land?  I thought I proved that as well.”

  “You are the wrong species for the title,” he grins, wrapping his hands around the bars.

  “You tried to kill me.”

  “Do you see any wounds from a fight on me?”

  “The only words you’ve spoken to me before today were: You should be dead.”

  “You should be.  Those wounds were severe.”

  “So you had no part in Hannah’s attack or the attack of my guard and me?”

  “There is no proof that I did,” he sighs, leaning back.  “The only charge anyone has on me is abandoning my post.”

  “No proof?”  Leaning in slightly I sniff along his hands.  “You smell of wolfsbane.”

The two men behind me take a deep breath.

  “Was the Ursavus informed of this fact,” Konnor asks, turning to the King’s Guard.

  “He wasn’t sniffed when he was incarcerated,” Harper deadpans.

I keep my eyes on the man in front of me.

  “You did it, didn’t you?  You may not have actually attacked us but you helped.”

  “Think whatever you want, Ms. Layfield.”

  “Tell me why.  I can somewhat understand hating me but Hannah?  Why?  She was loved by everyone.”

  “She was.  Until she started petitioning for her father to vacate the throne.  That Ursavus and yourself could bring the bears into a new era.  Not everyone appreciated that thought.”

  “So you plotted to murder her,” I gasp.  “Tried to murder my nephew and niece?  Tried to murder me?”

  “If I wanted you dead, you would be dead.”

  “I’m sorry your executioner was incompetent.”

  “He is still out there,” he winks.

  “He will be caught.”

  “Aren’t you going to ask me about the bear?”

  “Why waste my breath?  You either won’t tell me or lie.  My executioner can and will get any information needed.”  Turning on my heel I head back to the door.

  “The Ursinus will never have us executed.  We will sit down here and rot.”

  “You are in the Southern Territories, Ursavus is the one that decides your fate.  But according to the terms of the treaty between the packs and the bears, the wolves have the right to punish any bear that causes harm to a member of the Packlands.  As much as I love the Ursidae and its people, I will always be a member of the Packlands.  The Marrok isn’t called the Undertaker because he has a lot of compassion for those who hurt his people especially his favorite.”


	8. 8

            “Trent take those recordings to my husband.”  Glancing at the man behind me as we ascend the stairwell I find him staring at me confused.  “My hearing is better than a bear’s.  I heard the recorder start and stop.”

  “Of course, Madam,” he grins.

  “Konnor, I need you to take me to the guard apartments.”

  “Fine,” he huffs.

  “Something wrong with that plan?”

  “No, Tala.  Just tired.”

  “Naomi is missing.  We’ve been working for over forty-eight hours with little sleep,” Trent explains softly.  “Some more than others/”

  “Where…”

  “We don’t know,” Konnor snaps.  “Hence why he said missing and not over there.”

  “Konnor,” Trent warns.

  “I’m guessing you’re the more and he’s the other,” I state as we stop on the top landing.  “Can you give me another hour?  Let me finish up everything I started and then I will go home, curl up in my nest and let you two nap.”

They both nod.

  “Let’s do this then.”

We split apart with Konnor guiding me towards the front door as Trent heads for the meeting hall.

  “I’m sorry you’re running yourself ragged,” I whisper.

  “It’s my job.”

  “Your job is to keep me safe not kill yourself.”

  “Did Pete get this lecture after your attack?”

  “I could barely talk after my attack but yes, I felt guilty he was hurt because of me.”

  “I understand that there are some aspects of your new life you don’t fully wrap your mind around.  But you are royalty now.  Your life means more than ours.”

  “Not to me,” I elbow his ribs gently.  “You’re not just guards to me, Bubba.  Without you four I would have heard lupus stultus a lot more often.  I don’t think I would have been able to stumble through this new life without your gentle guiding.”

He shrugs in response.

  “I should be worried about Naomi, shouldn’t I?”

  “She said she was going on your weekly small game hunt to keep the stocks up.”  He holds the front door to the apartment building open for me.  “She never came back.”

  “So worry.  Worry a lot,” I nod, shoving my hands in my pockets.  My fingers curl around the paper square that Harper had passed.  Pulling it from my pocket, I unfold it gently.  Small cramp writing is scribbled there.  “Be careful with your trust.  Not all near you deserve it, especially King’s Guard.  There is a price on your head Princess.”

Passing it to my guard I stop.

  “Where did you get this?”

  “Big and Hairy,” I sniff.  “Destroy that.  I don’t know if it’s a true warning or he’s trying to make me paranoid,” I sigh continuing down the hallway.  A small thud down the hallway stops me once again.

  “Tala?”

  “Bayley is staying on the second floor, right?”

  “Last I heard.”

  “Who is on this floor?”

  “Hannah’s guards have permanent apartments here.”

  “So, who is in the apartment down there,” I chin point to the end of the hall.

  “Stay here,” he growls, moving down the hall.

  “These boys never learn,” I sigh, following.

I lean against the wall behind him as he stands sniffing at the door.

  “You never listen, do you?”

  “Only to wolves,” I smile.  “I’ll stay behind you.”

  “Small miracles,” he mutters, moving into the apartment.

I wait a beat before following.  Moving through the dark living room I find Konnor having a standoff with Bray in the kitchen.

  “Bray,” I nod.  “What are you doing here?”

  “Ursinus requested the criminal’s apartments be searched,” Bray’s voice sounds rough and I take a second to study the shorter bear.  “And what do I owe the pleasure?”

  “I’m doing my own investigation.” Placing my hand on the small of Konnor’s back we move across the kitchen, Konnor keeping himself between Bray and me.

  “Investigation?”

  “Nothing to concern the Ursinus or King’s Guard,” I smile, feeling along the bottom of the cabinet before looking inside.

  “Maybe I could help you find…”

  “No need,” I call as I spot a small latch along the inside wall.  Reaching in I clear the small number of dishes before flipping the latch.

  “What…”

  “Who are you to question the Ursus,” Konnor growls.

Finding the small depression by the latch I lift the false bottom to reveal the secret compartment, a single large envelope sitting inside.  Pulling the sealed envelope from inside, I turn to leave.  “Time to see my husband, Konnor.”

 

 

X

 

 

            I should have smelled the pack of wolves before I entered the meeting hall, the Marrok’s power causing my knees to buckle.  “Konnor,” I squeak.

Two separate bodies press up against me from either side essentially holding me upright.

  “How may we assist you, Madam?”

  “I’m fighting against my Alpha’s power but I can’t last.  Help me get to my husband as quickly as possible.”

They cross their arms behind my back, fingers hooking in my belt loops.  “Whenever you’re ready.”

I force my legs to move forward as the two bears guide me around the kneeling wolves across the meeting hall.  Finally, Braun’s boots come into view.

  “Tala,” my husband rumbles.  “Did you get your answers?”

I nod.  “What caused…”  Another wave of power rips a whine from my throat.  “So angry.  Why?”

  “Dad is being Dad,” he sighs, pulling me from my guards and supporting me.  “Marrok, Sir,” he calls.  “You wanted to check on my wife.”

The heavy footsteps are the only indication the older wolf has changed his attention.

“Hey,” Braun whispers and I glance up at his face.  “I got you, Princess.”

I give him a shaky smile as a wave of power washes over me.  Dropping my gaze again, “Marrok.”

  “Tala,” the older wolf whispers, hooking a finger under my chin he raises my face to his.  “Are you healed?”

  “Yes, Sir,” I mumble, avoiding his eyes.

  “Tala,” a hint of power accompanies my name.

  “Yes, Sir,” I repeat as he takes my hands.  “All Wolfsbane has been flushed from my system thanks to Regal.”

  “Not all,” Braun whispers.

  “Most,” I snap softly.

  “Hey little Omega,” Marrok purrs.  “Your mate is just as concerned by your stubbornness as I am.  No snapping.”

  “But I can’t snap at you,” I smile weakly.

  “She’s fine,” he smirks over my head, squeezing my hands.

  “Sir.”

His attention swings back to me.

  “I need to be a ruler.  I can’t do that if I can barely stand.”

  “Of course,” he sighs and I feel his power recede.  “I always lose my temper so easily here.”

  “I understand the feeling,” I sigh, shaking the weakness from me.  “If you’ll excuse me,” I turn on my heel heading for my father-in-law.

  “What now,” the bear mutters from his place at the head of the table, Orsin at his side.

  “It has been brought to my attention that the bear population has been dwindling.”

  “Who has been spreading lies,” he grins up at me.

  “Doesn’t matter.  I understand that war takes a chunk out of the population.  Add the fact that you have a tendency of killing those you deem to be undesirable, you make laws about who has the privilege to love, and your general distaste for your own people.”  I shrug.  “It’s not hard to see why the population is dropping.”

  “Do you have a point, little wolf?”

  “The Southern Territories are abolishing your laws regarding who can love and who they can love,” I state loudly.  “There will no longer a need to choose between one’s position and love.  There will be no threat of death for loving someone you disapprove of.”

  “And just who is going to pass this abolishment,” he leans on his elbows.

  “The Ursus,” I grin, leaning onto my hands to bring my face level with his.

He glances at the cub at his side.  “See what I mean, Son.  Gotta keep them under control or they forget their place.”

  “Are you speaking of wolves or women?”

He presses his lips together as he glances over my shoulder.  “You can change exactly nothing in the Southern Territories because they are not yours to rule.”

  “I am…”

  “You are Ursus in name only.  You are not royalty.  You are not a ruler.”

  “I am not the Omega wolf you expected and now you want to make my life miserable,” I smirk.  “Like everything else, you are failing.  You cannot control a wolf because unlike bears, we don’t perform shows.  Any man that tries to control a woman is no man at all.”

  “Like your father?”

  “And you can’t control me,” I continue as if he hadn’t spoken, eyes never leaving his, “because you are neither my Alpha, my mate, or a ruler.  You’re just a little boy playing at king.  Remember that, Son,” I wink at Orsin.  “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have more important business to attend to.”  Allowing my claws to extend, I drag them along the table gouging the wood.  “Braun is there somewhere more private for us to speak?”

He takes my hand leading me across the room.  “Marrok, would you like to join us?”

  “I think I will, Prince Strowman.”

  “Trent.  Konnor,” I call.

  “Right behind you, Madam.”

  “So, what did you find out,” Braun asks as we settle in a smaller meeting room.

  “First, you have to tell me you’re going to support my changes to the law.”

  “Our laws are complicated.”

  “I’m only concerned about your laws dictating love in the Ursidae.  Who can fall in love.  Who you can love.  It just doesn’t make sense if your people are dying off.  I don’t like that my people have to hide who they love.  From what I heard your sister had to hide who she loved.” I toss the envelope on the table in front of him.  “Drew said your sister told him to protect that.  He seems to think it has some valuable information.  That is all you’re getting until you guarantee that my people will be safe after they give you their information.”

  “Like Drew is the cub’s father,” he grins.  “Yeah, I knew.  Hannah confessed after Orsin was born.  I also know that Trent and Nia are in a relationship.  And Konnor,” he grins as I move in front of the man.  “He nor Bo need to fear death.”

  “So, abolish the laws and let them live their lives in the open.”

  “I…”

  “Interspecies marriage is also illegal in the bear society,” Trent whispers.

  “So, the only open illegal relationship allowed is ours?  Royalty has its perks, I guess.  Even for a figure head like me.”

  “You,” he points behind me, “don’t help her.”

  “You leave my guards alone,” I smack his hand.  “This is about your archaic laws and the fact that you are breaking one.”

  “I will discuss the changes with Father.”

  “Do better.”

  “Tala…”

  “Do better.”

Yanking me to him, I brace myself on his shoulders.

  “You need to learn how to talk to me in front of other leaders, Princess,” he whispers.

  “He can still hear you,” I smirk.  “You can give me another round of royalty lessons later.  And I’m not backing down on this.”

  “There is going to be an influx of bears rushing into our territories,” he sighs.

  “We’ll deal with it.”

  “I’ll make the announcement tomorrow.”

Pressing a kiss to his forehead, I move to my guards.  “Feel safe,” I mouth.

They both nod.

  “Let’s get on with this then,” I grin as my phone rings from my pocket.  Pulling the device out, the screen reads Bayley.  “Start without me.”  I move to the corner.  “Hey,” I smile into the phone.

  “Something is wrong with Pete,” she rushes.  “I need help.  Please.”

  “On my way.”

  “Madam?”

  “Stay.  You’re needed here.”

  “You’re not going anywhere alone,” Braun rumbles.

  “Will wolves suffice?”

  “Only if you call Naomi.”

  “Marrok, Sir, may I borrow some of the wolves until my guards are finished here for my husband’s peace of mind?”

  “Omegas,” he states softly and three wolves slip through the door.  “Please escort Tala until we are done here.”

  “Yes Marrok,” they chorus.

  “Don’t keep them too long, Braun.”  Ushering the wolves back from the room, I lean back in.  “Boys, you might want to fill the Ursavus in on our Naomi situation.”

  “What’s the Naomi situation,” Ruby asks.  “I liked her.”

I glance at Ursinus seated at the meeting table still.

  “Outside,” I whisper.

  “Aunt Tala,” Ursula calls as we head for the door.

Alexa immediately yanking her backwards.  “What have I told you,” the short blonde growls.

I move before I even realize, slamming the blonde to the floor.  “This is your last warning,” I snap.  “The next time I see you getting rough with either my niece or nephew I will rip your throat out in front of the whole damn Ursidae.  Do you understand me?”

She nods shortly.

  “Tala,” Ruby calls, Ursula at her side.

  “Tala let her go.”

Glancing up, I find Fandango holding a hand out to me.

  “Is this how wolves behave,” my father-in-law calls.  “Attacking innocents?”

  “Actually, it’s not,” I growl as Fandango helps me to my feet.  “When our leadership is weak, we kill them.  Since you’re the only family my mate has left, I’ve abstained.”  Squatting in front of Ursula, “Hey, I have an emergency I have to take care of but I will see you later, okay?”

  “Can I go?”

  “I don’t think your grandpa or Uncle Braun will think you’re safe with the wolves.  You better stay here.”

  “Don’t leave me with Grandpa,” she whispers.  “All he does is ignore me.”

  “Uncle Braun is in the side room,” I nod.  “Go sit with him.”

  “From badass protector to momma bear in three seconds,” the third wolf finally speaks, and I glance over to find Ember Moon.  The lone wolf showing up from the human world at the same time I was rescued.  We learned how to be part of a pack together.

  “Ember, if you don’t think a momma bear is a badass protector, you’ve never seen a mother when her cub was in the slightest bit of danger,” I grin.  “Let’s get to Bayley and Pete.”

  “What’s a Pete?”

  “A very surly bear, who is currently injured because of me so he’s probably ratcheted up into the stratosphere.”

 

 

X

 

 

            “Can you guys give me a few seconds out here.  I don’t know what exactly is going on and I don’t know how he will handle strange wolves in his house.”

  “Be careful.”

  “Pete would rather die than hurt me or Bayley,” I mutter slipping into the small house.  “Bayley?  Pete?”

  “Stay still,” Bayley whispers.

Searching the small dark room, I find her huddled next to the worn couch.  “Okay.”  Following her eye line there is a mass wrapped in blankets huddled against the opposite wall.  “What is wrong with him?”

  “I don’t know.  He started to develop a fever last night.  Today, he has been having mood swings then he just started throwing things around the bed room.  He smells like…”

  “Wolfsbane.  Yeah, I can smell it.  That shouldn’t affect him like this.  Pete,” I shuffle closer to the mass slowly.

A growl emanates from the blanket.

  “Come on, Grumpy Bear.  I barely know anything about injured wolves.  You know the drill, you have to walk me through all things bear.”

  “Jus’ leave ‘e ‘lone,” he slurs.

  “What in your time with me suggests I would ever do that,” I smile.

  “I said leave…” A half change bear head emerges from the blankets.

  “Don’t you change on me, Dunne,” I bark instinctually.

Blue eyes stare back at me from behind a muzzle.

  “Don’t do it,” I close the distance between us.  “Stay with me.  Your Ursus orders it.  Fuck,” I hiss as my fingers burn against his skin.  Wrapping my hand in the blanket, I blot along his face.

  “Tala?”  Ruby whispers behind me.

  “We’re fine.  Just sick and cranky…er…crankier than usual.  Maybe you guys can help by straightening up the mess he made in his bedroom while me and Bayley calm him down.  Hey, Grumpy Bear,” I pull his attention back to me when he jerks towards the wolves.  “What happened to respecting the Ursus and her people.  Those are my people.  They’re good people.  I trust them almost as much as you.”

  “Pete,” Fandango croons as Bayley appears beside me.  “We won’t enter your home any farther without your permission.  We’re just here to help but understand if you don’t trust us.”

Glancing over my shoulder I find the three wolves on one knee.  Turning back to the bear, I find him studying the wolves before turning back to me, eyes full of questions.”

  “I trust them.  I would have never brought them here if I didn’t.  You know I would never put you in danger.”

Pete nods.

  “I’m going to get you a cool rag,” Bayley whispers, pressing her forehead to his temple.  “Be good, Peter.”

  “When have you ever been good, Grumpy Bear,” I grin.

He rolls his eyes at me.

  “You gonna keep this,” I smirk, tapping his muzzle.  “Why don’t you let this go?  I know from personal experience that this half change shit makes your jaw throb, your skull feels like it’s on fire, and your teeth feel like they’re about pop right out of your head.  I’m sure for a bear that’s not supposed to experience something like this it is torture.  Change back.”

  “Can’t.”

  “What do you mean, can’t?”

  “Tryin’.  Can’t.”

  “Okay, this is going to suck for me,” I sigh, placing my fingertips along his jaw.  “Fuck, how much wolfsbane do you have in your system?  Okay, how do bring on your change?”

  “Huh?”

  “I usually have to reach for my other self, sometimes she just bursts from me.”

  “I jus’ think and it happens.”

  “I’ll try to help you.  Concentrate on changing.”  I close my eyes, concentrating on sending my energy to the young bear and not the burning in my hands.  Suddenly the bones shift beneath my fingers.

  “How…”

  “I knew you were a Sigma,” Ember’s voice holds a grin.

  “No, I’m not,” I mutter, pulling my hands from Pete.  “Careful Bayley, he’s sweating wolfsbane.”

  “Why wasn’t that flushed from his system like yours,” Fandango questions.

  “Usually not an issue,” Pete answers.  “It doesn’ affect bears.  Wanted ta save everythin’ for Tala.”

  “Why is it affecting you,” I ask as Bayley plunges my hands into a bowl of cool water.

The bear shrugs as I dry my hands.

  “I’ll see if I can get Chad here to flush your system.”

  “You could have told us you destroyed the bedroom,” Ember is suddenly beside me smirking.

  “I…”  He swallows thickly.  “I don’t ‘memba that.  I could ‘ave hurt…”

  “Shush,” Bayley hisses, unwrapping the younger man from the blankets.  “Don’t go there.”

  “I’ll go call Chad and let Bayley take care of you,” I smile at the bear.  “I’ll be right outside.”

 

 

X

 

 

            I jerk awake as a blanket is draped over me.

  “It’s okay,” Konnor mumbles.  “Just going close my eyes for a second.”

  “Rest up.  You’ve done good,” I smile checking my timer.  _“Twenty more minutes.”_  Glancing around the room, I find Pete sound asleep on the couch beside me, Bayley on his chest.  The IV bag hanging from a nail in the wall above the couch.  Trent asleep near my feet, Konnor leaning heavily on the couch behind us, eyes closed.  The wolves are nowhere to be seen.  Nudging the man at my feet, “Wolves?”

  “Marrok called them back once Ursavus finished with us,” he mumbles.

  “When’s Doc coming for him,” Konnor sighs.

  “Not.  He was…” I choke on the lump that suddenly forms in my throat.  Ruby returned from running to the clinic for the Wolfsbane flush and antibiotics with news of a dead bear, my missing guard.  “He was busy,” I state, deciding to save the news about Naomi for later after they rested.  “Dango knows some combat medic training, he put the IV in.  Told me and Bayley how to remove it in case he was called away.  Should be done soon.  Get some rest, you two.  I’m staying put until I’m sure this worked.”  Curling back against the couch I pull the blanket tighter around myself as I try to process all the events of the day.  Pete’s hand twitches beside my head and I adjust so I don’t disturb him.  His knuckles come up to rub along my cheek hesitantly.

  “Hey, Grumpy Bear,” I whisper, not looking up.  “Feeling better?”

  “Yes.”

  “Good,” I sigh.

  “Wha’s a Sigma?”

  “An Omega with Alpha tendencies.”

  “Protectiveness.  Rages.  Willing ta jump inta danga.  Nah, that’s not ya at all.”

  “Shut up,” I mutter.

  “How did ya do that earlier?”

  “Helping the change?”

  “Forcing tha change.”

  “I didn’t force…I just transferred energy.  Wolves do it all the time.  That’s why we prefer skin to skin contact.  Do you know about Naomi?”

  “Missin’?”

  “Worse.”

His hand tightens around Bayley’s shoulder.  “Ya need me up and working.”

  “I need you at one hundred percent first.  Heal.  Then I’ll have you back at my side.  You three and my husband are the only ones I can trust and…I really don’t know what I’m doing and everything is starting to spiral.”

  “Preheat,” Bayley mutters.  “Hormones starting to flood the brain making emotions run high.”

  “Thank you for the Omega lesson,” I smirk.

  “Nest and sleep,” she sighs as I start to remove the IV in Pete’s arm.

  “I need to let those two sleep so no nesting right now.”

  “Sleep.”

  “I…”

  “Sleep, Ursus,” Pete states, as I bandage his arm.  “Nothin’ ya can do right now.”  Wrapping a hand around my wrist, he squeezes gently.

  “You concentrate on healing, Grumpy.”

Settling onto the floor, I use Konnor’s leg as a pillow.

 

 

X

 

 

            My afternoon, although not as hectic, was just as exhausting.  The news of Naomi hits my guards hard.  We all sit in stunned silence with Bayley moving from body to body wrapping herself around us before making a late lunch for everyone.  A run through the woods afterwards does nothing but exhaust the bears.  Pete insisting on taking a shift so the other two can rotate sleeping.  I try to keep my mind busy by cleaning the house and reviewing the books from the ranch before starting dinner.  When my husband doesn’t show up by midnight, I retire to my nest assuming he had disappeared into the Ursidae again grumbling about communicating. A large hand wraps around my shoulder pulling me from my thoughts and doze.

  “Tala.”

  “It’s late,” I mumble.

  “It’s been a long day,” Braun rumbles.

  “Your dinner is in the oven.”

  “I just want to crawl in bed.”

  “Good Night.”

  “Come to bed, Princess,” he sighs.  “We have a lot to talk about.”

  “No talk.  Only sleep.”

  “Aunt Tala?”

  “You can’t use the cubs against me,” I groan as Orsin crawls over me to curl against my chest.  Rolling onto my back pulling the boy against my side, I find Ursula just inside the door while Braun sits just outside.  “Why are they up so late?”

  “Not tired,” Orsin mumbles yawning widely.

  “I can see that.”

  “Momma wanted you to have guardianship of us if anything happened to her,” Ursula states.

  “She wanted us,” Braun corrects.  “She had the paperwork drawn up, we just have to sign.  She had guardianship paperwork and the cubs true birth certificates in that packet.  Dad, of course, contested it but I convinced him.”

  “What do you have to do for him?”

  “I’m going to be the air.”

  “Heir,” Ursula corrects.  “I have to take etiquette classes so I will be a proper wife to a high-ranking bear.”

  “And you have to keep your hands off their nanny.”

  “I don’t care who your father’s heir is.  She will marry whoever treats her right.  And I will keep treating Alexa the same way she treats the cubs.”

  “Tala,” he sighs.  “I’m trying to keep the peace here.”

  “Fine.  Next time she yanks one of them around I’ll just fire her.”

  “And hire who?”

  “I’ll hire a wolf or lion before I let them get abused.”

He rubs his temples, barely suppressing a groan.  “There’s one more thing you’re not going to like.”

I wait silently until his dark eyes finally meet mine.

  “If we take the cubs, we’ll have to move into the royal housing.”

I open my mouth and he holds up his hand.

  “We can’t stay in a one-bedroom house with the two of them especially not with… You know, next week.  Please don’t argue.”

  “I was going to say what do you mean if we take the cubs?  Of course, we’re taking the cubs.”

Ursula sags back against the wall.

  “Let’s all get to bed then,” Braun sighs.  “I really don’t feel like sleeping on the floor and I can’t fit in there.”

  “Who says I would let you in my nest bear,” I smirk, gathering Orsin up in my arms.  “Omegas don’t let just anyone in their nests.”

  “Just their children,” he grins, running a finger up and down Ursula forearm.

  “An Omega’s children are always welcome in their nests.” Kissing Ursula’s forehead, I meet her eyes.  “And you are mine now, Little Bear.  Both of you.”


	9. 9

            “How do you look so beautiful on such a somber occasion,” Braun sighs, his massive hands covering my bare shoulders as he kisses the top of my head.  Today is the execution of Apollo in the Packlands and the royal family is to make an appearance.  After much internal debate, I’ve decided to mix the bear’s business casual attire with my wolf ceremonial dress.  Pairing my corset with a pair of dark slacks, the matching blazer hangs on the door behind me.  A pair of painful looking high heels by my bare feet has me longing for my sandals already.

  “You would say that no matter what I wore,” I smirk up at him through the mirror.  “I could be wearing nothing and I’d get the same response.”

  “If you were wearing nothing, we would not be leaving the house today,” he chuckles, sliding his hands down my arms.  “I would be enjoying my wife…In bed.”  His head dips to nip at the nape of my neck.

  “Promises.  Promises,” I giggle.

  “Drew is taking the cubs next week during your heat,” he rumbles, gripping my hips tightly.  The cub’s three remaining guards are usually left in charge of their well being while we slip back to our old home these last couple months for my heats.  “He’s planning on travelling home to introduce them to their grandparents,” he mumbles against my skin as he nuzzles against me.

  “How is that going to be explained to the old fart?”

  “As far as Father knows I sent Ursula will be taking etiquette lessons from Hannah’s old teacher and Orsin is getting private tutoring.”

  “Cleaver,” I smile as he uses his grip to turn me.

  “I’m more than a pretty face,” he grins before capturing my mouth.

  “Aunt Tala,” Orsin calls from our room.

  “It’s like he knows,” Braun groans against my lips.”

  “In here, Orsin,” I call, pulling back.  “I love you,” I smirk, pecking Braun’s lips.

  “I can’t do this,” Orsin grumbles, holding out his tie.”

  “Come here, Little Man,” Braun smiles, lifting the cub to stand on the vanity counter in front of him.  “I’ll show you.  What you have to do…”

I tune out his words as I watch my mate interact with his nephew.  Gently guiding the boy’s hands the way they need to move and sharing triumphant smiles as the boy accomplishes each small win.  I’ve found myself longing for a child of our own.  My heart expanding with the addition of Ursula and Orsin but suddenly I feel a small empty space.

  “Done,” Orsin states.

  “Good job, boys,” I high-five the cub.  “Now sit down so I can try to tame that mop you call hair.”

  “Grandpa says he’s taking me for a haircut,” he mumbles, dropping to his knees.  “Uncle Braun has long hair.  I don’t want to cut my hair.”

  “If your grandpa lets anyone near you with scissors, I’ll cut something of his off,” I growl.

  “What?”

  “His beard,” Braun answers before I can, giving me a pointed look.  “Sit on your butt so Aunt Tala can reach you.  Remember, she’s short.”

Kicking my stool out from beneath the counter, I step up.  “Remember, I live with a giant man.  I’ve adapted,” I stick my tongue out at my husband.

  “You are a horrible example for the children.”

I feel all the humor leave me.

  “Tala?”

  “Your father tells me that all the time,” I grumble trying to slick Orsin’s mass of curls back into something presentable.  “I let the cubs be children instead of little monarchs.  I let them sleep in bed with me instead of their own rooms.  I let them have fun and be silly.  I let Orsin wear his hair how he likes.  I let Ursula help on the ranch and get dirty.”

Orsin’s arms slide around my neck carefully and I realize that I’m crying.

  “I’m sorry,” I sniff.

  “I’m sorry you have to deal with my father…”

  “It’s fine,” I cut him off.  “I’m just…”

  “Dealing with a lot on your own,” he supplies.  “I promise, once I get everything sorted out up north…”

  “You will still need to rule…”

  “I am not Father.  I don’t rule.  I oversee.  I govern.”

  “You will still need to be present in your…” I stop myself.  “In the North.  I just…Miss you a lot lately.”

  “Go check on your sister for me while I talk to your aunt.  Tell her we’re leaving soon.”

Orsin presses a kiss to my cheek before hopping down and scurrying from the room.

  “What’s going on, Tala?  If Father…”

  “Your father is an ass and he irritates me but I can handle him.”

  “Are the Kings Guard still harassing you?”

  “Pete can handle them,” I smirk.

  “What is it?  Please tell me.”

  “I already did, Braun.  I miss you.  You’re gone three weeks out of the month now.  You come home long enough to…To mate.  Then you’re gone again.  I understand why, I do.”

  “But?”

  “I’m having a hard time adjusting.  I’m starting to feel like we’re your second hidden family that you come visit whenever you can,” I shrug.  “I struggle not to think that way but…I’m just lonely.”

  “You think I can’t feel that?”  The mating bond opens for him every time he leaves I’m told.  Sometimes I wish it would do the same for me.  “I feel everything while I’m away from you.  Every emotion.  I know how much you hate that I’m gone.  It’s about half as much as I hate being away from you but…”

  “I know,” I grumble.  “That’s why I haven’t voiced anything.  I know our people need you.”

  “I feel more than your loneliness,” he whispers, one finger stroking along exposed skin between my corset and slacks.  “Please tell me Father isn’t pressuring you about breeding.”

  “For once the misery I feel is not because of a parental figure,” I smile softly.  “I’m just worried I can’t…”

  “You’re impatient.”

  “I can admit that.  I never thought about having pups before you.  Now I want to give you everything.”

  “You are my everything,” he states softly, tilting my face up.  “I just need you happy, Princess.”  Pressing a soft kiss to my lips, he reaches back towards the door closing it.

  “Thought we had to leave.”

  “We do have a few minutes to spare and it is still technically mating season.”

  “Don’t forget to lock the door this time.”

 

 

X

 

 

            “What are you wearing,” I smile as Pete helps me from the truck.  The cub’s guards doing the same for their charges.

  “Clothes,” he grunts.

  “Usually you’re more of a t-shirt and jeans kind of guy not a leather brigandine and whatever those are.  Can you even move in that,” I prod at his ribs.

  “Barely,” he huffs.  “This way, Miss.”

  “Miss?  Things must be bad.”

  “Just uncomfortable, Tala.”

  “Hopefully, this will be over soon,” I sigh as Braun joins us, weaving his fingers through mine.

  “Have to get it started to get it over with,” Braun smiles.  “Any issues since you’ve arrived, Dunne?”

  “Just the Ursinus’ outburst when informed yer running late,” the younger bear smirks.

  “He’ll get over it.”

  “The Marrok requested to see ya, Tala.  If ya have a free moment.”

  “Go,” Braun smiles, bringing my knuckles to his lips.  “I’m sure you don’t want to deal with Father.”

  “So what is with these outfits, really,” I ask as Braun leaves and Konnor joins us.

  “Ceremonial attire,” Konnor shrugs.

  “I saw the Kings Guard at my wedding, they wore brown.  Plus, I never told you to wear ceremonial attire.”

  “Your guard…Wolfs Guard wear black.  One of the last decisions of Ursus Hannah,” he explains.  “She even knew which one our leader would be,” he grins, patting the silver wolf on Pete’s shoulder.

  “Is the color because I’m the black sheep of the family,” I smirk as we enter the street market.  I tug Pete back to my side as he moves to walk in front.

  “She knew you would bring change.”

  “I miss having another ally in the family,” I sigh, wrapping an arm through Konnor’s.

  “Ursus is missed by everyone.”

  “Layfield,” a voice snaps over the din of the crowd.  “Layfield.  LAYFIELD!”

All movement stops around us.

I close my eyes against the headache I feel forming.  “That is not my name, Orton,” I sigh.  “You know this.”

  “Respect your superior,” he snarls.

  “Respect our Ursus,” Pete sneers.

  “The Marrok is my Alpha.  You are a second generation pissant.”

  “You belong to the Western Pack, Omega bitch.”

  “You will not get another warning,” Konnor states calmly, disentangling himself from me.  “Watch how you talk to the Ursus.”

  “She is an Omega.  She is nothing here.”

I press a hand to Pete’s chest, holding him back as I eye the wolves behind the Alpha.

  “I’ve been gone from your pack before you even took power.  What do you really want?”

  “You have one of my wolves.  I want her back.”

  “Like you said I’m an Omega, I have no control over wolves.”

  “Kick her out of the Ursidae.”

  “Bayley,” I chuckle.  “I’m not sending an Omega to the Western Pack.”

  “She’s mine,” he snarls.

  “No,” Pete breathes and I slide in front of him.

  “She works for me,” I state.  “I need her.”

  “I don’t care.”

  “Why do you want Bayley so badly?”

  “It’s time she starts to preform her duties for her pack.”

  “Fuck your duties.”

  “I will drag her home myself.”

  “You will die trying,” I smile, petting Pete’s arm.  “And I will display you like they did your father.  Boys, come.”  I push past the Western wolves.

  “Can a wolf pledge themselves to a Sigma,” Pete asks watching Orton stomp away.

  “I am not a Sigma,” I growl.

  “Answer the question.  Please,” he tacks on when I don’t speak.

  “A Sigma can’t lead a pack so no.”

  “But you do,” Konnor comments.  “Hear me out,” he states when I turn on him.  “You are our leader.  No one wants to travel to the Ursinus.  Braun is travelling so much lately in the North.  If our people in the Southern Territories have a problem, most choose to seek you out.  The Ursidae is structured essentially the same as the Packlands.  Leaders under one main leader.  We are your pack.  Bayley is your pack.”

  “I’m…”

  “She’s pregnant,” Pete whispers, stopping me in my tracks.  “Please, don’t send ‘er away.”

Glancing around, I notice Western wolves still loitering near.  “Give me your phone.”

He hands it over as we start walking again.  I find Bayley’s contact, tapping to send a text.  “Oh Jeez!  Outside of changing, I never need see that much of Bayley.”  I toss the phone back.

  “Then use yer own phone,” he smirks.

  “I would but my secretary took it this morning.”

  “Use mine,” Konnor smirks passing his phone over.  “It’s safe.  Promise.”

  “You and Bay not swapping pics of your boyfriends,” I chuckle.

  “Stop it,” he grumbles.

  “Fine,” I smirk, turning my attention to the phone.

  “Dunne does nothing for me anyway,” Konnor chuckles pulling a laugh from me as I type out a message to Bayley.

  “Will that work,” they ask reading over my shoulder.

  “Let’s try to go through the Marrok first,” I sigh.

 

 

X

 

 

            Konnor and Pete press in on me watching the door and the large man there warily.

  “I don’t like this,” Pete grumbles under his breath.

  “I can tell,” I smirk as he presses in harder.  I squeeze his forearm.  “Kane, dear, you make my guards nervous.”

  “Good,” he chuckles from the door.

  “Nervous cornered bears are like cornered Alphas.  Nothing but violence will follow.”

  “They could try.”

  “I would put my money on them,” I smile.  “Please.  I’d hate to see you killed.  I kind of like you.”

A slow smirk crosses his face as he moves to sit in the corner.

  “Not a wolf,” Konnor whispers.

  “He calls himself a demon.”

  “You don’t believe him?”

  “He’s other.  I don’t know what the label that otherness so I go with it.  He just likes to goad new people.”

  “He does it well,” the Marrok smirks.

  “Sir,” I bow.

  “How have you been, Sweet Omega?”  His fingers skim over my mating marks.  “See you’re enjoying your mate.”

  “Busy, Sir,” I straighten, feeling my face flush.  My head stays up but not meeting the Alpha’s eyes.  “Even a figurehead like myself has felt the pressure from the void Hannah’s passing has left us.”

  “My sympathy for your mate.  Losing a sibling is devastating.”

I glance at Kane and back to him.  “The kiss if his mother hit him harder.”

  “Of course,” he nods.

  “I’m sure you’ve called me here solely to check on me.”

  “As is my job as your Alpha,” he states.

  “I have been recently informed I need to speak with you as Ursus.  May we,” I motion towards the desk.

  “Of course.  So,” he sighs settling behind the desk.  “What can I do for the bears?”

  “I would like Orton’s claim on Bayley severed.  She is a full-time resident of the Ursidae now.”

  “She is still a wolf.”

  “A wolf that wishes to pledge herself to me.”

  “You are no Alpha, little Omega.”

Pete growls lowly behind me.

  “Peter,” I warn.  “I am a leader, Sir.  Bayley is a part of my pack now.”

  “Your mate’s father…”

  “My father-in-law has nothing to do with the wolves,” I snap.

  “Remember who you’re speaking with.”  His power presses in on me and it takes every ounce of strength I possess to keep my head up.

  “As I was saying, your mate’s father will not guarantee any wolf’s safety inside his lands.  I cannot in good conscience allow my wolves to live in danger.”

  “I guarantee their safety.  Braun guarantees their safety.”

  “Braun is not the king.”

  “So, not only do you agree with the old bear that I’m just a figurehead but you think my husband is as well?  You’re so worried about Bayley’s safety but you’re willing to force her back to the west and Orton.”

  “Bayley…”

  “Do I need to remind you how Omegas are treated in the Western Pack,” I ask standing.  “Or maybe you’re just ignoring it like you’ve done for the last seventeen years.”

  “Sit down,” he orders calmly.

The anger shooting through my veins is the only reason I stay standing against the order.  The older man quirks an eyebrow at me.  Alphas usually the only ones with the ability to fight the Marrok’s orders.

  “I said…”

  “Stop,” Pete cries, fists balled at his sides and his teeth digging into his bottom lip.

  “What are you doing to him,” I growl at Kane.

  “Nothing.”

  “Liar.  Release whatever you put on my…”  My words choke as my throat slams shut.  The muscles locking throughout my body.

  “You have been out of the Packs too long.  You’ve lost respect.”

  “Please stop,” Konnor states.  “I mean no disrespect, Marrok.  After the attack, the guards were ordered to use deadly force to protect the Ursus against any who threaten her.  I take my orders seriously.  I take Tala’s safety seriously.”

My throat loosens causing me to gasp a lungful of air.

  “I’m willing to lose my life for both of them because they would do the same for me but no one needs to die today.  Tempers flared.  Let’s all take a breath.”

I barely catch myself from falling as Marrok’s hold breaks.  I immediately scramble to Pete, glaring at Kane as I cup the young bear’s face.  “Pete?”

  “Fine,” he grunts, wrapping an arm around my waist and positioning me away from the two older men.

  “Now I know Kane messed with your mind.  You don’t hug remember?”

  “Too much time with Bay,” he huffs, his eyes fly over me before turning his attention back to the threats in the room.

  “I will consider your request, Ursus Tala.”

  “Thank you for your time, Sir,” I sigh.  “Guards.”

We are silent until we exit the house.

  “Did Kane do anything to you, Kon?”

  “Nothing.”

  “Konnor,” I growl.

  “Would you like to examine me?”

I eye him, he looks perfectly fine.

  “Pete, why don’t you find Bayley and take a break?”

  “I’m…”

  “You need Bayley,” I interrupt.  “Take an hour.  That’s an order.”

He nods turning to Konnor.  “Keep ‘er safe.”

  “Always,” he nods.  “Do you need Braun?”

  “Yeah.  As much as I appreciate your energy.  I need my mate.”

  “Energy?”

  “Ever wonder why wolves touch so much?  Skin to skin…” I trail off thinking of the best way to explain it.  “We can get a sense of the person’s intent.”  I press my fingertips to the inside of his wrist.  “Like you’re wary which I’m going to attribute to being in the Packlands.  You’re scared and protective right now.”

  “I’ve never had someone else able to control my ruler like that.  That is scary for a newcomer.”

  “I can understand that.”

  “I thought he was trying to kill you.”

  “He could have if he wanted,” I sniff, hating the tears gathering in my eyes.

  “Hey.  What…”

  “It’s stupid.  Sometimes I forget I’m not as special to him as everyone seems to think I am.  I’m just a reminder of my mother to him.”

  “Aunt Tala,” Ursula calls, Bo trailing behind her.

  “Hey,” I force a smile, wiping at my face.

  “Why are you crying,” she rushes, pulling me down so she can cradle my face.

  “Just having a bad day, Little Bear.  I’m fine I promise.  What are you doing out here?  I thought your grand…”

  “He said that if I want to dress like a wolf instead of a respectable bear then should be wolves.”

I curse under my breath.  She had asked me if she could wear something wolf-like on our trip.  I helped her pick out the flowy sundress and sandals.

  “Mr. Bo wasn’t supposed to come with me.”

  “Drew overruled that command,” Bo mumbles.  “Not that I would let her out alone regardless.”

  “I know Bo,” I sigh.  “Change of plans, Konnor.  That old bastard thinks she dresses like a wolf now,” I smile at Ursula.  “Let’s dress her like a wolf.”

  “Are you sure?  If you need Braun…”

  “I do but I’ll be okay.  I’ve been learning to deal without him.”

 

 

X

 

 

            “Don’t you look like your aunt’s mini-me,” Braun grins as we approach in new matching outfits.

  “Aunt Tala bought it for me in the market,” Ursula giggles, spinning so the skirt billows around her.  “She’s having corset made for me too.”

Braun’s eyes jump to me.

  “Viktor insisted.  Said he has never designed for a bear before.”

  “And just how did Aunt Tala pay for all these new clothes,” my father-in-law inquires, joining us.

  “Money,” I smirk.

  “Whose?”

  “My own.  You see the beauty of being Ursus is most things are given freely to me.  So my account here in the Packlands has gone fairly untouched.  I decided to spoil my niece.”

  “By dressing her in wolf garb?”

  “What exactly is wrong with wolf garb,” I ask and all attention turns to us.  A few growls rumble throughout the crowd.

  “It is provocative.”

  “Why?  Because this dress shows our backs,” I turn.  “Or because my corset shows my chest?  Or maybe it’s just because a whore wears it.”

  “I will not have this conversation here,” he growls, turning on his heel.

  “Why exactly are you goading him today?”

  “He sent Ursula away without her guards.”

Braun’s eyes drift to Bo.

  “Her father overruled the last part.  All because she had the nerve to wear a sundress today.”

  “Ursus Tala,” the Marrok voice rings out and a small shiver runs down my spine.  “My I speak with you?”

  “Of course, Marrok.”

  “I’ll see you inside,” Braun sigh, kissing the top of my head.

  “Sir?”  my eyes stay trained on his coat sleeve.

His fingertips tilt my chin upwards.  “It wasn’t your eyes that were disrespectful.”

  “I’m sorry, Marrok, sir.”

  “You got a taste of power,” he smiles.  “You lost your place.”

  “Difficult to do, Sir.  I never had a place to begin with.”

  “Now you have two worlds to navigate.  Two peoples to think about.”

  “No, sir.  Just one people.  My people.  Doesn’t matter if they’re bear or wolf, if they put their trust and loyalty in me then they are mine.  Loyalty breeds loyalty.”

  “About your request…”

I drop my eyes again.

  “It seems it was unnecessary as Ms. Bayley has put in for lone wolf status.  Seems a bear has taken her heart.”

I can’t contain the grin spreading across my face.

  “I didn’t enjoy hurting you, Tala.  Don’t make me do it again.”

  “Yes, sir.”

  “Join the Alphas.”

  “Wha…”  my question dies in my throat as the Marrok shoots me a look.  Scurrying over, I join the Pack Alphas as they mill around.  “Baron,” I call, spotting the tall Alpha easily.

  “Tala,” he grins, wrapping me in a half hug.  “Great day for torture, don’t you think?”

I ignore the question.  “What am I doing here?”

  “Getting answers from the man who tried to have you killed.”

  “I mean with the Alphas.”

  “He didn’t tell you,” he questions, maneuvering me to his other side as Randy Orton nears.

  “No.”

  “This is going to be fun.  Come on little Sigma,” he smirks as the Alphas fall in behind Marrok to enter the arena.

My eyes immediately jump to the battered man tied to a stake in the center of the arena floor.  A sudden realization hits me.  “I can’t,” I breathe.

  “You have to,” Baron whispers.  “Just follow along.”  Nudging me towards the bears, he moves to stand in front of the few members of his pack.

Marrok stands in the horseshoe of packs, staring out at the man in the arena.  “Packs.  Honored guests,” his head inclines slightly in the bear’s direction.  “We gather here for a somber occasion.  One of our own was attacked, an ally was killed, and the assassin still lives.  We will get the information, the justice, we seek or he will die in vain.  But first, let us celebrate a joyous occasion.  For the first time in our history a Sigma will lead a pack.”

My breath hitches but I force the calm exterior to stay in place.

  “Not just any pack but a pack within our new ally’s borders.  A pack created to strengthen our peace and bring our people closer.  Those wishing to pledge themselves to our newest pack and their Sigma, please seek out Tala Strowman.”

I can hear the Ursinus’ knuckles crack as he grips his throne arm rests.

  “Father, don’t.” Braun grumbles lowly.  “It was me.  We need this.”

  “We will discuss this at home.”

  “Now onto more unfortunate matters,” Marrok shrugs off his coat to reveal his bare torso.  “Alphas.”  The men move to follow his lead.  “Sigma.”

  “Don’t make me participate in torture.  Not after my life.”

  “A leader does what is necessary to protect their people,” he whispers.  “Are you a true leader.”

Reaching back, I release the tie on my dress allowing it to fall.  The change taking me before it hits the floor.  I come to heel just behind his legs, Baron snickers seconds before his white wolf joins me.  Tony’s black wolf taking his place on my other side before Jericho and Orton joins us.  Marrok moves without a second glance and we follow.  The five of us ringing the arena floor.  I try to muster the anger for the accused man that is required for the task in front of me.  I can’t seem to find that anger.  The man helped try to kill me but looking at him battered I can feel nothing but sympathy.  The Marrok’s fist smashing the other man’s nose has me looking anywhere but the violence in front of me.  My eyes land on my niece and nephew and my heart stops.  The look of fear on their faces as they sit in that shrub.  The hitch in Ursula’s voice as she talks about her dead mother.  The nightmares that haunt the girl almost nightly despite her vehemently denying the fact.  The fact that Orsin is going to grow up never fully knowing his mother.  A pain that I know personally.  I can’t find any anger for myself but for my family, the heat of anger blossoms in my veins.

  “Tala,” Marrok snaps.

I turn my attention back to the man in front of me.

  “Do your duty.”

I dive towards the bear, teeth snapping around his lower leg.

  “Is that all you got,” he grunts as bones snap.  “I got worse in the Ursidae.”

  “Tell us who you work for and die an honorable death.”

A hand wraps through m nape pulling me from the bear.

  “I think I’ll take Plan B,” Apollo snarls.

  “Alphas.”

The four Alphas swarm the bear.

  “I don’t give second chances but I feel I owe it to the treaty between our people.  Who do you work for?”

Marrok releases me and I join the fray.  Pieces of skin flying from the bear.

  “Answer me boy!”

  “Alright,” Apollo screeches.

  “Speak,” Marrok states as we back off.  “Now…”

I hear the thwack before Marrok grunts.  I dive shoving my leader to the ground seconds before the second sound rings out.  A burning sensation across my hips takes my breath away.  A final thwack sounds and I stare up at the bolt sticking out of Apollo’s forehead.  A howl rips from me as I take off towards the opposite side of the arena.  I spot a figure at the top of the wall, crossbow aimed at me.  “Give me you best shot,” I think.  The shot grazes my shoulder.  I ignore the pain as I push myself faster.  A familiar roar of a bear echoes through the arena and the shooter turns towards the sound.

  “No.  No.  No,” I think, launching myself at the wall.  My teeth barely grazing the sole of the shooter’s boot.

  “Just a little closer you big bastard,” they murmur.

I snap my teeth at the man.

  “Don’t worry Omega bitch, you’re next.”

  “I don’t think so,” Pete’s voice snarls.

  “Madam?”

I turn to find Trent kneeled next to the wall.

  “You need medical assistance,” he presses a cloth to my shoulder.

I shake my head.

  “Yes, Madam.  You are bleeding profusely from multiple areas.  Peter and Bo have the shooter.  Ursavus is checking on your Marrok.  We are safe now.  Everyone is safe.”

I turn toward the stands intending to check on the cubs.

  “Drew and Nia have secured the children,” Trent states wrapping his arms around me.  “Relax.  That’s a good girl,” he mumbles as I lean against him.  “That’s a good girl.”


	10. Chapter 10

            I pace the small space of the hospital room dragging the IV pole.

  “Tala, you need to lie down,” Trent states from the corner.

  “If I move the flush moves through my system faster.”

  “Tala, lie down,” Regal snaps entering.

  “Waiting on my bear,” I grunt.

  “Ah, yes, the surly young man you sent to represent you with the Alphas,” Regal chuckles.  “Bold move, Sigma.”

  “Please,” I sigh.  “The only reason I took that title was so Marrok would allow the wolves…allow Bayley to live in the Ursidae and away from Orton.  And that surly bear reminds me a lot of you, old Beta, so tread carefully.”

Grabbing my shoulders, he turns me towards the bed.  “In bed.”

  “I will sit,” I sigh.

  “It is a start,” he chuckles.  “How are you feeling?”

  “Fine.”

  “That’s nice, Mark.  Now let’s try the truth.”

  “I’m fine.”

  “You took two bolts coated with wolfsbane.”

  “Grazes.  Marrok took a bolt directly to his shoulder, go hover around him.”

  “Only one thanks to the quick thinking of his favorite Sigma.”

I grunt in response.

The Beta is quiet as he examines the healing wounds on my shoulder and hip.  “You are progressing well,” he finally states.

  “Well, I was trying to speed the process,” I smirk.

  “I’m giving you a low dose of antibiotics just to be safe.  Stay still until…”  He starts, adding the medication to my IV.

  “I need to…”

  “Will you keep her in bed,” Regal turns to Trent.

  “I have found that no bear can make Ursus Tala do anything she doesn’t want with the exception of Ursavus.”

  “Stubborn leaders seem to be a curse we both suffer,” he smirks.  “If I didn’t know better, I would say this one was Mark’s daughter.”

  “The bears find her stubbornness amusing mostly.”

  “I’m right here you know.”

  “Tala,” Pete states, entering with file in hand.  “There are wolves to see you.”

  “How long until…” I motion to the IV.

  “Ten or fifteen minutes.”

  “Ask them to wait fifteen minutes, Pete.”

  “Why…”

  “It is seen as bad taste for a wolf to see their leader in a weaken state,” Regal states.  “The Marrok will keep himself in isolation for the next three days to ensure he is one hundred percent.  No wolf will pledge themselves to a weakened leader.  Stay seated until this finishes,” Regal states before turning to leave.

Pete slips from the room behind him momentarily before returning placing the folder in front on me.  “Everything the Alphas know.”

  “Sit,” I nod to the end of my bed.  “Until I have some wolves, I need you to act as my second.”

  “What does that mean?”

  “Right now, it just means you’re my eyes and ears regarding pack matters.  If it were a permanent role there would be more to it.  Don’t worry,” I smirk at his panicked expression, “this is just until I’m healed.  It’s bad enough the pack is going to come onto the radar of every Alpha prick with the itch to lead a pack and take it away from a weak Sigma.  Awarding a bear a role in the pack… Both sides would implode.”  Flipping the folder open, I sort through the pages of photos and various reports.  “What am I looking at?”

  “No one claims the wolf shooter but…” He rifles through the papers coming up with a single sheet.  The pictures printed there show a recognizable crossbow and bag of bolts.  “He was using a King’s Guard bow and bolts.”

  “How accessible are their weapons?”

  “They are stored in the armory.  Since the treaty, only guards have access there.”

  “So a guard had to have given him the bow.”

  “Or access.  No one in the Southern Territories would blink an eye at a strange wolf wondering around,” Trent points out, joining us.

  “Is there any kind of logging system at the armory?  A way to see who has been coming and going?”

  “There is an electronic lock, we all have distinctive codes.  There are a few cameras inside.  I will find you a copy of the log.”

I turn my attention to the photos of the shooter.  I don’t recognize the wolf but that means nothing.  “Did he say anything?”

  “Mainly curses towards bears and traitor wolves,” Pete shrugs.  “Nothing worth repeating.”

Something in one of the pictures catches my eye.  “What is that,” I point.

  “A tattoo,” Pete answers.

  “Of a snake?”

  “Yes,” he states hesitantly.

  “That stupid son of a… Regal,” I call, bringing the Beta back into the room.  “Get this out,” I hold out my arm with the IV.

  “Tala, I’m not…”

  “I know who the wolf belongs to,” I snarl, holding up the pictures.  “He’s a Viper.”

  “Let the Alphas…”

  “That bastard attacked my family.”

  “The Alphas…”

  “I’m a pack leader.”

  “With no pack!”

  “Fine.  Pete, will you please ask the Alphas to come to me.  Trent, let the wolves in and then find Konnor.”

  “Tala, please don’t start your leadership…”  The end of Regal’s sentence dies at the look I give him.

  “Bears, go.”

  “Tala, I don’t think it’s best to leave you alone,” Pete starts.

  “Tala,” Ember crows, strolling through the door.

  “Ember,” I smile.  “Are you giving up your lone wolf status to join my pack?”

  “No,” she smirks.  “But I would like to request entrance into the Ursidae.”

  “For?”

  “There is a position on your guard, I’ve heard.”

  “There is,” I reply hesitantly.

  “Here I am,” she smiles.

  “Any new guards have to go through the Wolfs Guard leader,” I return the smile, nodding towards Pete.

  “What?”

  “You are the leader, aren’t you?”

  “Yes, but Ursavus…”

  “Is not here.  I trust you to make decisions about my safety.”

He swallows thickly.  Turning to Ember, “Can ya fight as well as Tala?”

  “Better,” she smirks.

  “You’ll get the chance to prove it back in the Ursidae.  Ya can have a trial run.  Run gather the Alphas for Tala.”

  “Yes sir,” she mock salutes.

  “Trent…”

  “Don’t, Tala,” Pete interrupts.

  “I don’t believe I asked…”

  “If the wolves don’t show weakness then you should wait.  Minutes are not gonna make a difference.”

  “Listen to the boy,” Regal states.

  “Fine.  As soon as this is out I am going.”

  “Understood, Ursus” Trent nods.

  “Since I’m stuck here twiddling my thumbs, sit,” I pat the bed as I readjust.

Pete resumes his spot near my feet.

  “You too, Trent,” I smile.

His eyebrows meet his hairline as he joins us.  “Tala?”

  “So, since you are still my mysterious guard, I was hoping you would tell me something about yourself.”

  “What would you like to know, Madam?”

  “Whatever you’re willing to share.  Your past.  Your family.  Your intentions with Ms. Jax,” I smile as his face flushes.  “Anything really.”

  “There is nothing in my past that is exciting, I’m afraid.  Just the normal family life.”

  “So how did you end up here?”

  “Peter needed a chaperone,” he shrugs.

  “And you were his rescuer,” I prompt.

  “As much as he hated the fact.”

  “And what are your feelings on the matter?”

  “I miss my family but I love my life here.  I’m learning a great deal.  I hope to continue learning now that I have more access to wolves.”

  “Oh?  Why are you so interested in the access to wolves?”

  “I…”

  “He is a historian,” Pete smirks.  “Been trying to solve the great mysteries.”

  “Like?”

  “Well, ummm…Madam, the one I have been putting the most research in is…Well…No one knows why or how our war started.”

  “Huh,” I huff.  “I never really thought about that?”

  “Most of your life you had greater concerns Madam.”

  “Well after we get this assassin taken care of, you are welcome to comb through the library here.  The Marrok is a big proponent of learning.  We have a vast history section, it is probably a bit biased but there.”

  “Thank you, Madam.”

 

 

XXX

 

 

            “Wake up, Orton,” I state, bears at my back.

  “You have no power here Omega,” the blonde beside the hospital bed sneers.

  “No one is speaking to you, Mandy,” I smirk.  “And it’s Sigma.”

  “I don’t recognize your made-up title.”

  “Like Queens of the West that you and Liv like to throw around.”

  “What do you need Omega,” Randy mutters, not opening his eyes.

  “We need to talk to your involvement with the assassin that tried to take out the Marrok,” Jericho states.  “And I would like to make this quick.  I need to get home soon.”

  “Missing Tyler already Chris.”

  “Open your damn eyes, Randy,” Baron barks.

  “Bears and the Alphas.  Are you really that scared of me little Omega?”

  “Who was he, Orton?”

  “In case you missed the fact that I’m currently lying in a hospital bed, I have to remind you that I was hit too.  Why would I hire someone to hit me too?  I don’t know who did this.”

  “You’re wound wasn’t too severe.  The fact that you were hit means nothing,” I smirk.  “The fact that you are still here just means that Regal hasn’t given you a flush yet.”

  “What makes you think I had anything to do with anything,” he glares.

  “He had the mark of one of your men,” Tony states, tossing the photos onto the table over the downed Alpha’s bed.

Randy paws through the photos.  “This isn’t one of mine,” he growls.

  “He’s a Viper,” I return the growl.

  “No, he isn’t.  He has the tattoo but he’s not one of mine.”

  “Why should we believe you?”

  “If you were a true Alpha, you would know.  Alpha’s can hear a lie.”

  “Not always.  Tala is one of us.  We will treat her with the same respect as an Alpha,” Tony corrects.  “I vote to bring this to the Marrok.”

  “Seconded,” I state.

  “So, it passes,” Chris claps.  “Let’s get out of here.”

  “If she is one of us now, wouldn’t there need to be one more vote to pass now,” Randy sneers.

  “Third,” Baron states.  “Happy?”

  “Get out.  I will face the Marrok, you are no longer needed.”

  “You heard him.  Out,” Mandy snaps.

Konnor and Pete grip my forearms.

  “You are needed back at the Ursidae, Madam,” Trent whispers.

  “We all need to get home,” Chris states, heading for the door.  “Dismissed?”

  “Let’s get out of here,” Tony sighs.

  “Enjoy your new pack, Orton,” I smirk.  “Guards.”

  “You need a second, Tala,” Baron states as we enter the hallway.  “You can’t always have the bears at your back.”

  “I have a few Betas that have pledged themselves to me.  I just need a second to choose.”

  “None with any experience in the higher workings of a pack.”

  “As much as I love Corey, I am not taking your Beta.  Him and Ruby have too much business in the Packlands to uproot and move to the Ursidae.”

  “What about me?”

Turning I find Tyler Breeze.  “Does Jericho know you’re trying to deflect,” I smirk, wrapping him in a hug.

  “Yes.”

  “You’re serious?”

  “As the Marrok,” he smirks.

  “Don’t joke like this Breeze.”

Kneeling in front of me, he drops his gaze to my feet.  “My loyalty belongs to my Alph…uh, Sigma.  Her Pack is where I choose.  Her Pack is my defense.  Her Pack will be defended by me.  This is my pledge.”

I stand frozen at the pledge.  My new pack so far consisted of mainly Omegas wanting to escape their packs to somewhere where they will lose the expectations on them.  A few Betas merchants wanting to expand their shops into the Ursidae.  No one that would want to help in the leadership aspect of the Pack.

  “Sigma?”

  “Oh..,Um… I will hold you up when you cannot stand.  I will wipe away the tears when you cry.  I will fight for you when you give up.  I will love you.  This is my pledge.  Rise my wolf.”

  “My Sigma.”

  “Beta.  Why would you join my pack?”

  “You will be viewed as the weakest pack.  You need someone experienced in pack politics because let’s face it...Well, you suck at politics.”

  “I’ll have you know I have been doing a great job as the bear princess.”

  “By clashing with the bear king every chance you get.  You can not do that with the Marrok.”

  “I am aware,” I smirk, rubbing my throat.

  “That won’t happen again,” Pete growls.

  “There is nothing you can do to stop him, bear.”

  “Tyler, that is my head guard, Pete.  I trust him more than you, more than me, more than anyone.  If there is a way to prevent the Marrok from killing me, I know Pete would die finding that way.  Never doubt that and never doubt him.”

  “Dango told me about him.  I think we will be able to make a good team once I clean him up a little.”

  “Bayley will rip your throat out if you touch him.”

  “Tala,” Tony calls.

  “Yes?”

  “I need you to take something with you.”

  “What?”

A body slides to a stop at our feet.  “Him.”

Nudging the wolf onto their back, Tony’s Beta, Seth.  “Why are all the Alphas trying to give me their Betas?”

  “Mine will be of no use to you unless you enjoy hounds that can’t keep it in his pants.”

  “Then why do I need to take him?”

  “It’s still my responsibility to ensure he stays alive,” the Alpha shrugs.

  “I’m not the White Lion.  My pack is not the dumping ground for Alphas to dispose of their undesirables.  I only want wolves that want to be in my lands and work with the bears.”

  “I do,” the wolf at my feet groans.  “Let me show you.”

  “Who did you fuck this time, Seth?”

  “Liv.”

  “Gods above,” I sigh.  “Pack your shit, we leave in an hour.  Orton won’t step foot in the Ursidae.  He will be safe,” I state to Tony.

  “Thank you, Tala.”

  “I’m going to need some housing built for all the incoming wolves.  Can you gather a crew willing to work in the Ursidae again?”

  “Sure thing.”

  “Then we’re even.  Seth, go.  I expect you to be ready when we are.”

  “Yes, Sigma,” he groans before slipping off.

  “Trent do you have a way back home?”

  “Yes Madam.”

  “Then our library is yours.  I will see you tomorrow.”

  “Thank you, Madam.”

 

 

XXX

 

 

            “The cubs have made it safely home and are halfway to the North,” Konnor reports as I pack.

I had told Drew to take the cubs and start his planned vacation early.  “Thank you, Konnor.”

  “Is there anything I can do for you?”

  “I’m fine.  Thank you,” I huff as another wave of dizziness passes over me.  They have been coming more frequently since returning to my rooms to pack.  A weight settling on my shoulder as each pack bond made today starts to settle over me.

  “You look pale, Tala.”

  “Just a little dizziness from the excitement of the day.”

  “Are you sure?”

His hand wraps around my forearm and concern overwhelms my senses.

  “I’m fine.  Just coming down from the adrenaline of the day.  And the Pack connections are going to make my head spin until I learn to control it, I’m told.”

  “That’s not it,” Regal states, holding a stack of papers.

  “Please.  Come right in.  Make yourself at home, Old Wolf.  Tell me how I don’t know my own body.”

  “You don’t,” he smiles gently.  “At least not entirely.  It’s more than your new pack bonds and adrenaline.”

  “What is it then?”

  “You are pregnant, Ursus Tala,” he grins.  “Congratulations.”


	11. Chapter 11

            “No one has seen Braun since the Packlands,” Konnor states.  “Pete went to check on Bayley and get some sleep.”

  “Shouldn’t you be sleeping too?”

  “Shift change is in a few hours,” he shrugs.  “Trent is still in the Packlands so you’re stuck with me.”

  “I’ve been stuck with worse,” I smile.

  “Thank you, Ursus,” he smirks.  “I think.”

  “Alright Ursus, what is the problem today,” Chad sighs.  “Another fight.  Training accident?  Burn?”

  “Pregnancy.”

  “Really,” the bear’s face lights up.

  “According to the Pack doctor,” I grin, handing over the file from Regal.

  “Well let’s just see.  One second.”

  “Braun should be here for this,” I state softly.

  “Agreed.  The Kings and Litter Guard are still looking for him.”

  “Litter Guard?”

  “Litter,” his hand rests on my stomach.  “Multiple bear cubs.”

  “What will these be called?  Especially if they are wolves.”

  “Whatever you would like.  What are a group of your pups called?”

  “Group of pups,” I smirk.  “The Ursinus will never allow my children to live if…they’re like me.”

  “Braun will never allow…”

  “You think Braun has any say in it?  The king rules and we follow.”

  “He’s changed laws for you.  Trent and Nia.  Pete and Bayley.  They would never be able to live like they are.  Me and Bo…”  He trails off.

  “As much as Tyler wants to say I’m not good at politics, I know the king.  Those laws were just for his own…sick pleasure if you will.  A way to keep his people beneath him.  They had no impact on his actual rule.  But this…You have heard him.  No wolf can carry the royal blood.”

  “No little faggot can carry royal blood.  That’s what the king said when he caught his favorite bastard kissing my first boyfriend…my only boyfriend.  I was supposed to die.  Braun fought tooth and nail for my life.  I lived.  Cameron wasn’t so lucky.  No human can carry royal blood but after Hannah’s first two cubs, Braun got with your Marrok to ensure every child born human in the Ursidae find a place in the White Lion’s Pride or the human world.”

  “I’m going to gloss right over the fact you’ve just told me you’re my brother-in-law and ask Hannah’s first cubs?”

  “Hannah had two boys before Ursula, they never turned.  Ursinus never even blinked.  He beheaded them in front of their mother and the rest of the royal family.  It destroyed Hannah and I’ve never seen Braun so broken.  He would never let that happen to your children, Tala.  He would never let you hurt like that.  You are the first woman he has ever loved, Tala.  He wouldn’t mess that up.”

  “What about Dana?”

  “Dana, he cared for but would never… grow and change for.  She wanted the power that came along with being with Braun and he cared just enough not to notice that fact.  She was an itch that he liked to scratch to distract himself from being the Ursavus for a little bit.  But you, he wants to rule.  Because he has someone to love for the first time ever.  He wants to be a better ruler for you.  He wants to be a better man “

  “You make me cry and I will kick your ass,” I smile tearily.

  “You ready to see your cub,” Chad asks.

  “Pup,” Konnor corrects for me.

  “Omegas carry multiples.  What if it’s both.”

  “Lie back and let’s see.”

  “Can you tell in the womb,” Konnor asks as the doctor spreads a lubricate across my abdomen.

  “No,” he smiles up at the taller man.  “We probably won’t even be able to see the fetuses.  But we can count the gestational sacs and estimate how many little ones we could expect.”

Reaching up I wrap my hand around Konnor’s forearm and a calm washes over me.  “I’m glad you’re here.  Uncle Konnor,” I smile.

 

 

XXX

 

 

            I lay in bed smiling at the ceiling.  “Three,” I think, my hand slides across my stomach.  “Chad had counted at least three.  I can’t wait to tell Braun.  The news actually pulled a genuine smile from Pete at shift change.  Bayley sharing her news of twins between discussions of where we can put the wolves of my new pack.  Seth and Ember the only two travelling back with us.  Tyler joining me tomorrow with his mate while the rest will move in the next couple weeks.  A soft rustle draws my eyes down to find Braun’s silhouette shuffling into the room.  “Hey,” I smile.

  “Hey Princess,” he sighs, moving towards the closet.

  “We need to talk.”

  “Not right now.”

  “It’s really important.”

  “It’s been a long day.  I just want a shower and some sleep.  I’m sure you need sleep too.”

  “I’ll join you,” I smile, moving to join him.  “You’ll really want to hear this.”

  “No,” he snaps as I move towards him.  “No,” he states more softly.

The scent of guilt and shame wafts from him.  “Braun?”

  “Don’t.”

Taking another step, I test the air again.  Dana.  Guilt.  Alexa.  Shame.

  “Tala, please don’t do this.”

Taking one more step, I stop.  Two unknown female bears.  And then I smell it.  Sex.  Clinging amongst all the she-bear scents and guilt is the smell of sex.

My heart freezes in my chest.  “Tell me it’s not true, Braun.”

  “Tala, I…”  Guilt slams into me like a tidal wave.

  “Seems my news doesn’t matter.  Your father finally got what he wanted.”

  “It’s not like it seems.”

  “So you didn’t spend the day screwing four different she-bears?  Because you sure smell like you have.  While I was in the Packlands injured, I might add.  You decided that it was the perfect time to run off and have sex with four bears.”

  “Tala, I did this…”

  “Don’t,” I interrupt.  “Don’t you dare try to explain this away.”

  “Father…”

  “You made a choice,” I scream.

Wolves stir along the pack bonds and I scramble to try to shut them down temporarily.  “Bear business,” I try to soothe as I glare at my husband.

  “Tala…”

  “I was so stupid,” I moan.  Orsin was never your father’s heir in place of you, he’s yours.  Isn’t he?  A placeholder until you can have respectable bear cubs.  Answer me,” I snap when he is silent.

  “Yes,” he mutters.

  “So, these four get pregnant, what happens after that?”

  “The males would be my recognized bastards.  Next in line after Orsin.”

  “So would my pups be before or after them in line?”

  “I don’t…Wait, what are you saying?  Are…”

  “Doesn’t matter now does it?”  I feel the tears streaming down my face.  “You don’t deserve to call yourself a mate.  You don’t deserve the trust I gave you.  Never questioning all those nights you were gone.  How many times have you…You know what, nevermind, I don’t want to know.  You don’t deserve my heart.  You don’t deserve to be a father.”

  “Tala…”

The howl ripping through me drowns him out.  Ember appears almost instantaneous, her eyes scanning the room for threats.  Pete slides to a halt behind her.  Both stare at me when no clear threat is visible.

  “Take me back to the house, Pete.  Then gather the other guards.  I need to have a meeting.”

  “Now?”

  “Now.  Let’s go.  I’ll send wolves for my things, Braun.”

  “Tala, just talk to me.”

  “I can’t even look at you,” I growl.  “You knew what this would do to me but you chose to do it anyway.  Guards.”

  “Tala,” Ember whispers as we move through the hall.

  “Not here,” I sniff.  “Not going to discuss anything until I can breathe again out from under this roof.”

 

 

XXX

 

 

            “How many of you knew,” I ask as my guards sit around the kitchen table.  Konnor and Trent sitting half asleep beside Pete and Ember along with Seth for some reason.  “How many?”

  “I’m afraid we are going to need you to be more specific, Madam.  Knew what?”

  “How many of you knew what my husband was up to today?  Did you intentionally keep me in the dark?”

  “What exactly did the Ursavus do,” Pete pipes up.

  “Four she-bears.”

  “What,” Seth growls.

  “I don’t need to hear from you on this subject Seth.”

  “I sleep around, I’ll admit that but I’m also unmated.”

  “Bears don’t tend to care about such things, now do they?”

  “I do.”

  “Same here, Madam.”

  “What about you, Konnor?  Do you condone your brother’s actions?  Maybe even helped him.”

  “Why would he do that?  He…You…Love,” he sputters.  “And…” he motions towards me.

  “Recognized bastards.  It’s all about that throne to them,” I spit.  “You haven’t answered my question Konnor.  Did you know?”

  “I pledged myself to you, Tala.”

  “Braun pledged to love and protect me; bear pledges mean nothing to me.”

  “Konnor pledged himself to you, Madam.  He can’t break that or he would lose his ability to change.  He would be human.”

  “Pete?”

  “I don’t know about that.  I trust Konnor.”

  “Then say you didn’t know.”

  “I did not know a damn thing about Braun’s activities today.  I would never let him betray you like that.”

  “Why is that?”

  “Because he promised me he would never be his father.”

  “Well I guess he lied to the both of us.  Seth, you were under Tony workwise also, were you not?”

  “Yeah.”

  “Change the locks here as soon as possible.”

  “I’ll do it, first thing in the morning.”

  “Good.  Everyone is dismissed,” I sigh turning to leave.

  “Tala…” Pete starts.

  “I just need to be alone right now.”  I allow the change to take over as soon as I step from the house.

 

 

XXX

 

 

            “You can’t just hide out in the woods in wolf form for the rest of your life,” Tyler sighs, seating himself across from me.  “It’s been a week.  You have a pack to lead and so much to do.”

I huff draping my tail over my muzzle.

  “Are you the leader or are Bayley and I running this damn pack?  Tala!”

I ignore the Beta.

  “Marrok is coming, just so you know.  Today.”  He tosses clothes between us.

  “You have ten minutes, Sigma,” Marrok’s voice floats through my mind.

I sigh, curling myself more tightly.  My human self is ripped to the surface.  I gasp at the lingering magic tingling through me.

  “You can’t ignore me.”

Tyler smirks.

Stretching, I grimace at the sore muscles protesting the movement, I reach for the clothes.  “What has been going on since I left?”

  “Viktor and Mustafa were the first to move.  They set up their shops.  There have been a few that have moved into the house.  Seth is settling into the apartment you gave him.”

  “Any trouble?”

  “Nothing that can’t be handled.”

  “Anything else I need to know.”

  “Tony wants to bring over the plans for a pack house whenever you are feeling up to it.”

  “Get word to him that I will see him tomorrow.”

  “So, you’re coming out of the woods and going civilization again?”

  “I have a feeling I’m going to be forced to,” I sigh as he combs his fingers through my hair pulling leaves and twigs from the tangles.

  “What are we going to do?”

  “I’m still the Ursus.  I still have a responsibility to the bears and now the wolves.  I’m going to get over myself and go to work.  I have a ranch to run, bears to tend to, and a new pack to lead.”

  “What about your prince?”

  “Screw him.  They thought I was ruler by name only.  Let’s show them how much I’m actually run this place.  Pack meeting in two days, spread the word.”

  “Yes, Sigma,” he grins.

  “I hope he doesn’t kill me,” I mutter settling on a log.

  “I don’t tend to kill my wolves unless they deserve it,” Marrok states softly.

  “Why did you send me here,” I ask as I feel him approach.  “You know about the bears tendency to screw anything that walks in their path?  Did I do something to deserve this as a punishment?  Hasn’t my life been punishment enough?”

  “Not a punishment, Sweet Omega,” he sighs, settling on the log beside me.  “I thought sending you from the Packlands would be best for you.”

  “Why,” I sniff, fighting back tears.  “You knew I needed a mate.”

  “You weren’t going to find a mate in a Packland,” he states firmly.  “I thought maybe…”

  “You could have sent me to Kassius.  I could have found a lion or a human.  Someone who truly loved me.  Not just play on my naivety and…I feel so broken.

  “I see so much of your mother in you,” Marrok sighs, eyes glued on the woods in front of him.  “She had no respect for my authority either.”

  “But you loved her.”

  “She was pig-headed and so damn stubborn,” he shakes his head.  “She had no regard for her own self.  Always throwing herself into danger for someone else because she thought it was the right thing to do.  She had these strong beliefs of what was right and what was wrong.  You could never dissuade her from those beliefs.  Those beliefs made her kind, caring, and the sweetest wolf I have ever met until I met her daughter.  She aggravated me every day.  Bucking against me at every turn.  As a Beta she wanted to lead a pack.  She said she could run a pack better than any Alpha.  She actually tried to sneak into an Alpha fight,” he chuckles softly.  “I should have let her fight.  She would have beat half of those Alphas.  But I pulled her before her first fight.  I was trying to protect her.  She had everyone telling what she wasn’t but she always knew what she was.  And I loved her for every aspect everyone hated her for.”

I sit in silence taking in the information.

  “She predicted you by the way.  She got so mad at me.  Told me one day, there was going to be a Sigma leading a pack and it will be her child.  Her child will show me that the lesser wolves are just as strong as my Alphas.  You would make her proud, Tala.  You are too much of her child to ever break.  You’ve endured so much from your father to let a teddy bear be the one to break.  Remember that.  You can stumble but never break.”

  “Yes sir,” I mumble.

  “I’m proud of you,” his hand wraps around my arm flooding me with emotions.  “So continue to be your mother’s child and give your current ruler a headache.  Show them how to rule with grace.  You’re doing a great job.”

  “Thank you Marrok.”

  “And tell that one to stop glaring a hole in my head,” he points over his shoulder.

  “Pete is not a fan since our time in the Packlands.”

  “And you thought you haven’t found love among the bears.”

  “Am I dismissed, Sir.”

  “Are you going back to town.”

  “Yes.”

  “Go,” he chin jerks.

Standing I move towards my bear before turning back to the older wolf.  “I never got to meet my mother.  I don’t even know her name.”

  “Matilda.  Tilly to her friends.”

Leaning down, I press a kiss to his temple.  “Thank you for telling me about her.”


	12. Chapter 12

A bear roaring in pain pulls me forward in search of my injured bear. The pain coming the bear makes my heart twist with each roar. Finally, I discover the clearing to find a brown bear chained upright between two stone pillars, a thick steel collar around their neck. Suddenly there is a crack and a deafening roar.  
“You think you can just do whatever you feel boy,” a voice asks as another whip cracks across the bear’s back. I barely make out a figure in the shadows.  
The bear screams in pain.  
“Stop,” I scream at the shadow figure. “You will not hurt one of my bears.”  
“Who are you?”  
“Ursus Tala Strowman. Sigma of the Ursidae pack.”  
“You are nothing.”  
“I am not…”  
“Nothing,” they hiss. “You are not strong enough to protect anyone,” they growl, another crack of the whip and the bears eyes come up to mine. Blue eyes shine beneath the fur.  
“Pete?”  
“Not yourself,” the figure continues. “Not the bears. Especially not your wolves. You will let them all die in your foolish attempts.”  
Another crack.  
“No,” I wail.  
“You stand there and cry. You don’t deserve your titles.”  
“Tala?”  
I turn to glimpse a second figure across the clearing.  
“Tala.”  
I jerk awake to find Konnor watching me from across the room, tense.  
“Tala?”  
“Bad dream,” I groan sitting up.  
“Maybe if you actually slept in your bed…”  
“Smells too much like Braun,” I mutter, opening the windows. “This whole damn place does.”  
“Tala…”  
“I don’t want to cry myself to sleep every night. That’s no way to live or lead.”  
“Okay. You’re right. I’ve made you some breakfast.”  
“You’re my guard not my cook,” I sigh, cradling my stomach.  
“It’s not for you, it’s for them,” he smiles. “They are growing fast. I never knew wolves gestation was so short.  
“Little over six months,” I grunt.  
“You need to eat more. And sleep more. You’re not going to be able to in a couple months.”  
“Yes,” I state distractedly, searching the papers on the counter. “Because I have time for both of those.”  
“Make time.”  
“Speaking of time where are my…Bayley,” I call.  
“She’s still in bed. Shift change was only a couple hours ago. Sit. Eat.”  
“Where are my schedules?”  
“Do not worry about those right now. Eat,” he states setting a plate containing two omelets on the table.  
“Where is Trent?”  
“His place. Poring over some books he got from the Packlands. Didn’t need both of us watching you sleep.”  
Sliding into the chair, I stare down at the food.  
“I will force feed you if I have to.”  
“It’s too much.”  
“Regal and Chad say you are burning through triple the calories. That’s more than when you’re healing. I’ve seen you eat half a deer in the hospital. You say you can’t live or lead if you cry yourself to sleep but you are not taking care of yourself. How are you supposed to lead doing that?”  
“I liked you better when you barely talked,” I smirk, picking up my fork.  
“Too bad,” he returns the smirk.  
“There is a lone requesting entrance, Sigma,” a voice whispers through my mind causing me to start. The wolves talking to my mind still startles me after all these months. Although I have slowly gained enough control to keep my own frazzled thoughts from spreading among my wolves.  
“Tala?” He kneels beside me.  
“Pack business,” I explain, waving off his concern. “Tyler.”  
Reaching out mentally for my second, I am assaulted with the sight of Fandango with his head throwed back in ecstasy. “Oh, fuck,” I growl. “I did not need to see that.” “Tyler,” I state mentally. “Five minutes to finish up and we have pack business to attend to.”  
“Five?”  
“I’ll allow ten,” I chuckle mentally. “As long as I never have to see Dango like that again.”  
Closing our connection, I shake my head. “I’m never going to get used to doing that.”  
“Having someone in your head?”  
“And being in someone else’s head.”  
“I thought…You know with the skin to skin contact.”  
“That is sensing emotion. I could do that with my nose if I honed my senses. I never had the need to until I became a Sigma.”  
“I never thought you became a Sigma. Even when you were the meek little Omega wolf, you had this fire behind your eyes that you tried to keep hidden. You’re letting it out now. I believe you just discovered your true self. I envy it.”  
“You don’t have to hide anymore, Konnor. Not if you don’t want to.”  
“Old fears run deep, Tala,” he sighs.  
“Safety soothes fear. I hope I instill safety in you.”  
“May I,” he reaches for me.  
I nod.  
“You would kill for us,” he starts, his hands cradling my bump. “Some more quickly than others. You have proved that. If anyone would say anything to me, you would rip their throats out. If anyone would try to attack me, you would be fighting beside me. But these three are my safety. With you raising them, they will bring complete safety in the land for crea…people like myself after they take the throne.”  
“They will never be on the throne,” I sigh, covering his hands. Sadness overcomes me. I don’t know if it my own or his. “I will have to send them to the Packlands at some point. For their protection against your father. Marrok is the only one I trust that is strong enough to do so.”  
“Then there will never be safety.”  
“I am not Braun. I am not a bear period. Your father has no power over me. If he tries to hurt any of my people, he will die by my hand.”  
“And the Kings Guard will kill you and them.”  
“I have a lone wolf to attend to. Tyler will be here soon. Can you get Trent for me?”  
He nods rising.  
“I’ll think about what you said, Konnor.”

 

X

 

The meeting with the lone went without incident. Elias, Marrok’s only lone Alpha, was requesting to travel through to play throughout the newest pack’s territory. After giving him a map marked with our boundary and the few villages where a wolf may not have been as accepted and a speech about behaving himself, I let him loose into the Ursidae.  
“Morning Tala,” Bayley smiles.  
“I was hoping that those kids would give you Pete’s personality for a bit,” I groan from my position at the table, head pressed to the cool wood to keep the headache I feel forming at bay.  
“Nope,” she chuckles.  
“Poor Pete. Surrounded by peppy people.”  
“He’ll love it.”  
“I’m sure he will.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Headache,” I grumble.  
“Imagine that. The pregnant Sigma who isn’t eating right or sleeping right is not feeling well,” she chuckles. Tyler joins in from the living room.  
“I can give this thing to both of you, remember that,” I grumble sitting up. “As for my eating and sleeping schedules, you forget that I am also the Ursus. I’m running the pack and the bears, I don’t exactly have time to do much else. Which you would know if you hadn’t misplaced my schedules.”  
“I didn’t misplace them. I gave them to Xavier last night for his project.”  
“What project?”  
“He’s the tech whiz. I don’t ask questions. I wouldn’t understand the answer. He said something about the packhouse and the new system he’s putting in there.”  
“X, where are you and what are you doing with my schedules?”  
“No ma’am,” his mind slams shut on me. “No sneak peaks.”  
“I need my stuff.”  
“Five minutes and then come to the packhouse for your surprise.”  
“Fine.”

 

X

 

“Alright X, where are my things?”  
“Nice to see you too, Sigma.”  
“I’m tired and cranky. I apologize. Hello Xavier. How are you? Where are my things?”  
“Better,” he smirks, rubbing my bump then Bayley’s. “Hello little ones. This way, Tala.”  
He leads us through the mostly finished housing and up the back stairwell. We enter a small room with a shiny island in the center.  
“A safe room?”  
“It can be a safe room. But its main function is…Bayley if you will,” he motions towards the island.  
She places her palm on one corner and center lights up. “Hello Bayley,” a computer voice states. I look closer and find that it is a touchscreen. “Everyone is connected to this through their phones and tablets.”  
“Everyone?”  
“You. Bayley. Tyler. And your guards. Everything is in here now,” Xavier explains. “Your schedules including food and sleeping. I just need your prints,” he mutters as he types something into his tablet. “Go on.”  
I place my hand onto the section Bayley had just demonstrated.  
After a few moments, the voice states. “Hello Tala.”  
“You have a few bonus features,” Xavier smiles. Reaching past me he presses something on the screen and the wall opposite us slides open to reveal a bank of screens, some blank, some showing views around the inside and outside of the house. “The whole house minus the bedrooms will have cameras. You can see the comings and goings of everyone in the house. Plus,” he presses something else and the screen in front of me changes. It shows a map of the Packlands and Ursidae with various dots scattered around the Ursidae. “Pete and Tyler have this option too. Blue is Pete. Green is Trent. Bayley is yellow. Konnor is orange. Ember is red. Tyler is purple. You will show up as white on Pete and Tyler’s.”  
“What if Bayley is on top of Pete. Won’t I think that Trent is in their house,” I smirk, pulling a giggle from woman beside me.  
“It just tracks their phones. I don’t think it will be a problem,” Xavier smiles. “The most it will show them slightly overlapping.”  
“Ok, show me how to use this thing so I can get my day started,” I sigh dramatically.

 

X

 

“Tala,” Trent states softly.  
“Just a second, Trent,” I call from beneath the tractor as I try to tighten up the bolt on the new axle.  
“I’m sure there is someone else that can finish that for you, Madam.”  
“I’m…”  
“Pregnant and should not be under a tractor. I agree, Madam.”  
“I’m almost done.”  
“Tala…”  
“I’ll finish this up Ursus,” Tamina states sliding in beside me. “Go take care of your cubs, Tala,” she smiles softly when I begin to protest.  
“Don’t let Akam drop this on you when he gets tired of holding it up,” I smirk, shimming out.  
“You wouldn’t be under there if you really thought that,” the young bear smiles as I clear the tractor, no strain in his voice and muscles as he holds the heavy equipment off the ground.  
“Maybe I’m just stupid,” I snort, reaching for Konnor’s hand.  
“More reckless than anything,” Konnor smiles, helping me to my feet.  
“That used to be something everyone loved about me.”  
“That was before you became royalty.”  
“It was before I started carrying what you think is royalty. The fact that these will never be royalty seems to escape your memories,” I sigh as we walk slowly towards the ranch house. “Wolves playing outside their roles.”  
“Changing the subject,” Trent clears his throat. “I have a request to make of you.”  
“I’m all ears.”  
“I have found some information that requires more research.”  
“Okay. What’s the catch?”  
“I must return home for the research.”  
“Home?”  
“My original home, Madam.”  
“Ah,” I smile. “Well, I’m sure Seth can cover any guard shifts until you get back. That is if this isn’t going to be an extended visit.”  
“I am hoping no longer than a week will be required.”  
“You have my permission. When were you planning on leaving?”  
“There is a flight tomorrow evening.”  
“Then go pack. I will see you in a week.”  
“Thank you, Madam.”  
“Trent,” I state softly.  
His attention turns back to me.  
“Try to make time to visit family while you are over there. I’m sure they miss you.”  
A smile spreads across his face. “Yes, Madam.”  
“Drew may even be able to spare Nia for a week. If you would like a travel companion.”  
“I’ll look into that.”  
“Now eat,” Konnor sighs as Trent disappears. “Then nap. It’s on your schedule.”  
“Yes Sir,” I mock salute sliding into the chair at the kitchen table.

 

X

 

I wake with a sense of dread spreading throughout my body, Konnor’s thumb stroking across the bone of my wrist. Covering his hand, I press it fully to my skin with no change.  
“Tala, what’s wrong?”  
“Not sure,” I scan the pack in search of the cause of my dread. “Tyler, report.”  
“Actually, I’m on my way. I’ve discovered a situation.”  
“What kind of situation?”  
“The kind that you can’t overreact to.”  
“Not helping my sense of dread, Beta.”  
I can feel his unhappiness but nothing more.  
“Something is wrong, Konnor. Tyler won’t tell me what.”  
“Do I need to call Pete and Ember?”  
“I don’t know yet. He says he is on his way to me so we will see.”


End file.
